One Year is All it Took
by anarkali-anjali
Summary: It took James one year to change Lily's mind about him. It took his namesake the same amount of time and a muggle studies project. Join Elizabeth Sexton in her last year of Hogwarts and James Sirius Potter in his final year to win Elizabeth's heart. R/R
1. Chapter 1: Interesting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except maybe the OCs and the plot line, but other than that I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 1: Interesting

Crack! Slam! Vroom! Screech! Elizabeth Sexton's eyes shot open to these sounds that echoed through her modest house in Windsor. _Typical_ she thought. Her parents were not the most agreeable people to say the least, but her mother was always encouraging and supportive.

But nothing could disappoint Elizabeth today. It was September 1 and she was finally going home. She had declared Hogwarts her unofficial home for the past six years and she was happy for it. Elizabeth got ready and made her way downstairs. Her mother's tear stricken smile greeted her.

"What do want for breakfast my Head Girl?"

"Nothing really," she replied.

"Oh come off it, you are not going on that train with an empty stomach besides who's going to feed you?"

She silently consented and ate a few pieces of toast and drank a glass of milk.

"Ready to go, we've got a long trip ahead of us." She wasn't lying, they needed to take the Central to Oxford Circus then take the Victoria and get off at Euston to take the Northern to King's Cross.

"You're coming?" Elizabeth questioned her mother.

"Of course, I'm coming," her mother replied indignantly, "why shouldn't I?"

"No, come by all means, I'm just surprised." Her mother was never up to trips by the tube no matter how safe they were. Elizabeth just guessed a bad experience, but honestly what could possibly happen on the London Underground. Her mother shrunk the bags and Matches, her cat, went into her jacket pocket. They locked the house and made their way to Notting Hill Gate.

10:30 read the clock on Platform Nine at King's Cross. They walked onto Platform 9 ¾ and her mother went to give in her luggage.

"Lizzy!" someone screamed. Elizabeth turned around to see Lucy Weasley. Lucy had graduated a year earlier and was currently working at the Ministry in the Immediate Response Force.

"Lucy, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Here to see James, Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily off." She replied absent mindedly. Elizabeth looked over at the huge group of red heads and grew slightly envious of the amount of affection that every cousin was there. Even Louis and Antoinette had popped in from Egypt.

Nevertheless, Elizabeth inwardly cringed at the mention of James Potter, but just nodded her head in understanding. The older girl was too busy staring at the pin on her purse to notice the other girl's discomfort.

"So you took my position," Lucy joked. Elizabeth smiled back. "That's interesting."

"Interesting?" Elizabeth repeated, "How would it be interesting?" But Lucy was spared an answer, as the whistle blew.

"You better get going. Have a good term." Lucy turned and disappeared into the crowd toward her family.

Elizabeth turned and saw her mother.

"Alright dear, this is it. Be good, not like I need to tell you, but all the same. Don't forget to write." Elizabeth nodded and hugged her mom. "I expect a letter in the next 3 hours."

"The next three hours! Why?" Elizabeth cried out.

"I want to know who my future son – in – law is going to be." Elizabeth stared at her mother, "What?!! Most Head Boys and Head Girls get married." Elizabeth shook her head at her mom's lame attempt to joke.

Elizabeth boarded the train and made her way through the corridors of the Hogwarts Express to find her friends: Alice Longbottom, Katrina Andrews, Charlotte Grey, and Jacqueline Cromwell.

Alice had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She had immediately befriended Elizabeth when they were sorted into Gryffindor. Katrina was the resident Slytherin of their group, with chestnut hair that reached mid back, celery green eyes, and creamy skin; she captured the hearts of many. Charlotte Grey was the resident bookworm and Ravenclaw of the group. Elizabeth and her had met in Transfiguration and normally did their patrols together when they had been prefects. Charlotte had long waist length raven hair, and grey eyes, which had been hidden by glasses till their fourth year, when she had lost a bet to Katrina. Last but not least, Jackie, the resident sweetheart and Hufflepuff. She had blonde hair and dark green eyes. Elizabeth on the other hand had red hair and sea blue – green eyes.

As Elizabeth entered the compartment she was bombarded with hugs. Alice was first to comment on her pin though.

"Oh my god, you got it. Congrats." She smiled before she started laughing, soon everyone else joined in, even Jackie. Charlotte was being somewhat more tactful than the rest by laughing silently behind her book, Rooftops of Tehran.

"What's so funny? Elizabeth asked.

"Oh nothing's funny, per say, just quite interesting." Katrina replied mysteriously.

Time passed as the five friends caught up with each other. Alice talked about her summer job with Mrs. Scamandar. Katrina talked about her rendez – vous in Eastern Europe; particularly in Romania and Bulgaria. Jackie had spent time in France with her mother's family. Charlotte talked about her sporadic weekends in Bath, Oxford, Cambridge, and other cities in the English country side.

"Well, we better get going," Charlotte stated. They locked the compartment.

"I don't get left behind this time." Alice giggled. Alice, until this year, hadn't been a prefect, not that she was resentful it was just lonely for a little while; she would normally go and hang out with James, Frank, and Andrew, while their friends Eric and Chris were at prefect meetings, and lock the compartment door.

Elizabeth and the rest of them parted ways, when she reached the Heads Compartment.

"We'll see you in about 15 minutes." Katrina winked and shooed the others away before vanishing down the corridor herself.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and opened the door. The face that greeted her explained what was so interesting to everyone all those hours before.

* * *

Read and Review :]


	2. Chapter 2: Head Stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I assure you.

* * *

Chapter 2: Head Stuff

James Potter is the face that greeted her.

"Lizzy, pleasure as always."

"Fortunately, I can't say the same, Potter," she stated as she entered. "May I inquire as to why you are here?"

"I'm Head Boy." James said proudly. "I thought you might ask so I brought the letter too." He presented the letter and sure enough the letter was addressed to him. _McGonagall had really flipped her wig this time_, Elizabeth thought. "How was your summer?" he attempted.

"Too long," she answered shortly.

After a few moments of silence, "Okay, I know we aren't exactly friends."

Elizabeth snorted, "No surprise there."

James ignored her comment and continued. "And I haven't been exactly the nicest person to you."

"You can say that again." Elizabeth muttered. James stared at her. "Sorry."

"But I'm ready to take this seriously, no pun intended." He smiled. "So can we call a truce? Please."

"If this means you won't annoy me or ask me out." James nodded. "Then yes."

James smiled. "I won't let you down. There's a letter here for us. I haven't opened it, yet."

"Well, snap to it, we've got a meeting in 15 minutes." Elizabeth smiled. James was taken aback at first but eased up and reached for the letter and read it aloud.

_Dear Mr. Potter and Ms. Sexton,_

_Congratulations on becoming the Heads of the graduating class of 2023. Your duties of this year include the patrol scheduling of the prefects, the Halloween feast, and the end of the year activities, which include a dance, and any other activities that you may come up with. Your duties do not end with the year. It is your job to schedule your class's reunions and turn in the approximate dates of those reunions to me before the end of the year. As Heads you will be sharing a dormitory, located on the fifth floor next to the statue of the masked wizard, there is a Fleur de Lis. Turn it thrice: once to the left, once to the right, and once again to the left and push. A door shall be revealed and the founders shall greet you. Rowena demanded that you discover your password. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to contact me. The passwords of the houses are as attached. Hope you have a wonderful term._

_Best wishes,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Elizabeth removed the other paper from the envelope.

_Heads:_

_Gryffindor: lemon drops (in memory of Albus Dumbledore)_

_Ravenclaw: they know_

_Hufflepuff: love and kindness are never wasted_

_Slytherin: apt the mind who enters_

"Apparently it's not a pureblood anymore." James laughed hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth curiously inquired.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Dad tells the story much better than I do." James said trying to get out of it.

"And he's not here right now, so you will have to suffice." Elizabeth could really careless for the story; she just wanted to watch James squirm.

"It was back in his second year. Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and Dad brewed a Polyjuice Potion in order to get into the Slytherin common room to ask Mr. Malfoy some questions about the Chamber of Secrets. The password at that time was pureblood."

"Your dad, your uncle, and your aunt brewed a Polyjuice potion at the age of twelve."

"Ya," he replied nonchalantly, "I mean this is Aunt Hermione we're talking about. Anyway we have time tables to set up and a meeting to attend."

"Well we have to patrol four days of the week."

"Great, the seventh year prefects can take the other three days, while the sixth years patrol with us."

"What about the fifth years?"

"They can patrol with the seventh years."

"Alright then, what days you want to patrol?"

"As much as I hate Mondays, I'm going to have to say Monday. I'm thinking Teusdays and Wednesday too."

"Might as well take Thursday while we're at it."

"Alright let's go break the news to them."

After the prefect's meeting Elizabeth, Alice, Charlotte, Katrina, and Jackie returned to their compartment.

"I'm surprised at his behavior. I mean he's never acted so amiable."

Alice snorted. "He's acted amiable before, but you never acknowledge it."

"That's not true." Elizabeth said looking for support.

"I'm going to have to back up Alice on this one. You've always been prejudiced against him." Charlotte said. The others nodded in agreement. She dropped the subject realizing there was no point in arguing.

After dinner Elizabeth bade her friends farewell, and her way to the Heads' Dormitory. She turned the Fleur de Lis, and walked in. She stood in front of the portrait of the founders.

"Ah, you must be Miss Sexton. Am I correct?" Godric Gryffindor inquired.

Elizabeth replied that she was. Helga Hufflepuff immediately scolded Gryffindor, "Godric we should have introduced ourselves first."

"It's not like she doesn't know who we are." Salazar replied coldly.

"I agree with Helga," Rowena stated, "and since you're not so keen on it, Salazar, you can go first."

"Salazar Slytherin, Miss Sexton. Congratulations on your appointment as Head Girl."

"Thank you."

"Helga Hufflepuff, Miss Sexton. Congratulations and I hope you find your accommodations most comfortable."

"Rowena Ravenclaw, Miss Sexton. Congratulations and I hope you enjoy your term."

"Godric Gryffindor, Miss Sexton. Congratulations on becoming Head Girl and furthering the Gryffindor name."

"Where is your Head Boy?" Rowena asked.

"Oh, he isn't my anything, I assure you, but I'm sure he's on his way."

"Well you'll just have to wait." Slytherin replied. A cushioned bench appeared. "Make yourself comfortable. Some Head Girls have had to wait the entire night for the Head Boy."

Elizabeth winced, if Potter made her wait all night she would have his guts for garters.

"You can tell us about yourself in the meantime. What are your friends like?" Helga asked.

"No doubt all Gryffindors," Slytherin said sarcastically. Elizabeth ignored him.

"Well, I have four really close friends Alice Longbottom is in Gryffindor along with me. She's just lovely, always happy, makes everyone smile."

"Like I said all Gryffindors." Slytherin smirked.

Elizabeth, although irritated, remained quiet.

"Don't mind him dearie, Salazar is always bitter." Rowena comforted.

"Charlotte Grey is a Ravenclaw," Elizabeth saw Rowena smile. "She's incredibly smart. She and I were neck and neck for the Head Girl position actually."

"How did she feel about not getting it?" Rowena inquired.

"It didn't really bother her, both of us were really ça me te gal about it."

"And some of us don't speak French," Slytherin stated.

"It means we didn't care either way," Elizabeth said trying to control her voice.

"Jacqueline Cromwell is in Hufflepuff," Helga practically glowed upon hearing that, "She's such a sweetheart, always considerate."

"And last but certainly not least is Katrina Andrews. She's the loud, teasing one. Always poking fun and messing around; even though, she's gotten prefect for the past three years."

"And what house is she in, I'd assume Gryffindor or perhaps Ravenclaw." Slytherin sneered.

Elizabeth smirked, Slytherin had fallen into her trap perfectly and she was going to savor every minute of it. "Actually, sir, she's in Slytherin." Rowena and Helga snickered. Gryffindor was bold and said," She got you there, mate," before bursting into laughter, himself.

"Don't make the mistake of judging a book by its cover, sir."

Slytherin was saved an answer as a loud voice exclaimed, "Finally, I got it!" that brought Elizabeth to her feet.

James came bouncing through the door, and dramatically threw his arms around Elizabeth and exclaimed into her shoulder, "I thought I was going to be out there forever."

"Potter," Elizabeth said through gritted teeth, "get your hands off me."

"Aww…Lizzy. I thought we made up," removing himself from her.

"Potter, I agreed to a truce, not to friendship or putting up with your theatrics."

"Don't worry your little head," James said trying to pat Elizabeth's head while Elizabeth vehemently swatted his hand away. "We'll be friends."

"Take your own advice, Miss Sexton," an amused Slytherin said. James turned his head to see the four founders.

"I'm sorry for being rude. I didn't see you there. I'm James Potter."

"Any relation to James William Potter?" Gryffindor asked, "He was Head Boy, too, in the late 70s."

"Yes he was my grandfather."

"Fine man he was. How is he?

James's face immediately fell, "He died, sir, 3 years after graduating."

"It is one of those few times, Godric isn't boasting. He was a good man. Prejudiced, but good," Slytherin consented.

_Great, Slytherin loves Potter, but hates me, _thought Elizabeth.

James who was greatly taken aback by Slytherin's statement utter a quiet 'thank you.'

Rowena decided to break the tension of the solemn topic, "Allow me to offer my congratulations on becoming Head Boy, Mr. Potter. I'm Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Helga Hufflepuff, Mr. Potter. Pleasure. Congratulations on your appointment as Head Boy. I hope you find the Heads' Dormitory comfortable."

"Godric Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. Congratulations and wear the Gryffindor name proudly."

"Yes sir," James said seriously, which made Rowena and Helga to snicker, even Elizabeth chuckled a little before turning it into a cough, at the ordeal. Slytherin just rolled his eyes.

"Salazar Slytherin, Mr. Potter. Welcome and congratulations. Have a pleasant term."

"Your riddle is: God save them, they control everything; they have everything, and lack the most important thing. But if and when they possess what they lack. The world will utter your name."

"God save them as in God save the queen." Elizabeth speculated.

"God save the queen? Who came up with that one?"

"Apparently you've never attended Muggle primary school."

"So we're talking about royalty."

"And what they lack."

"What do our names have to do with anything?"

"Well Elizabeth II is queen at the moment."

"Was her husband's name James?" he asked hopefully.

Elizabeth glared, "No, her husband's name was Philip. Besides Elizabeth II barely controlled anything."

"Well if she isn't talking about Elizabeth II, then there must have been an Elizabeth I. What about her? Was her husband's name James?

Elizabeth's eyes were now shooting daggers. "No, she never married, but she did have a lover whose name was…"

"James," he said hopefully

"Robert." Elizabeth finished.

"Well, she lacked a James and an heir."

"No what she lacked was a companion, she lacked love. Is the password royal love?"

"Close darling, something higher than royalty, but in the same realm."

"You're not supposed to help them, Rowena," Slytherin drawled.

"Something higher, but the same as royalty," she pondered.

"Where's a thesaurus when you need it? Potter help me think of synonyms of royal."

"Prominent, glorious, superior, imperial, stately, imposing, regal, grand."

"Wait what was that last one?"

"Which one? Grand?"

"No, the one before that."

"Regal?"

"Regal, regal love. Is the password regal love?"

The founders smiled and the portrait swung open to reveal a common room with 2 plush burgundy armchairs and a couch surrounding a fireplace. Opposite were to mahogany desk sets slightly set apart from each other. A the back a single spiral staircase led up to the sleeping chambers. The pair climbed the staircase to the second landing. Each door had a plaque that read either Elizabeth Anne Sexton or James Sirius Potter for the respective Head.

"Night Lizzy."

"Night Potter." She said as she made her way to her room. "Oh and Potter," James turned around, "Elizabeth I was succeeded by James VI of Scotland." Elizabeth smiled as she closed her door and fell into bed smiling.

* * *

Read and Review please

A/N: just to clarify Slytherin doesn't like James better but he sees that Elizabeth can barely tolerate James so he decided to play mind games with her.


	3. Chapter 3: What does October bring?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, as you already know.

* * *

Chapter 3: What does October bring?

A month had passed at Hogwarts and Elizabeth settled into her NEWT classes well, not to mention her head duties. As September came to a close at Hogwarts, Elizabeth and Katrina were walking toward the Head Common Room.

"I honestly, wish we didn't have to take potions this year. I mean when will I ever need potions sitting at a desk the entire day?"

"I'm not quite sure," Katrina replied as they turned the corner on the fifth floor. Elizabeth turned the Fleur de Lis. Both girls walked through the door to greet a lonely Salazar Slytherin.

"How's your day been, sir," Elizabeth asked politely.

"Uneventful as usual."

"Ever considered roaming the Slytherin common room's portraits?" Katrina boldly suggested.

"And who just might you be?" Slytherin asked as his eyes narrowed.

Having discarded her tie and cloak ages ago, Katrina was unidentifiable, "Why Salazar, dear, I thought you would have been able to recognize one of your own when you saw them. I'm hurt."

Salazar's eyes flashed with anger for a brief moment then relaxed. "You must be Miss Andrews. Pleasure."

"I'm sure. It's a pleasure for everybody, but it's an honor to meet you, sir."

"Regal love.

"As you wish," and the portrait swung open.

"This is nice. The couch looks comfy; you and James must get cozy," Katrina grinned.

"You know I can bring up the time that you kept staring at Andrew's ass that you helped lose the Slytherin – Gryffindor game, last year." Elizabeth replied with lack of a better come back.

"I was admiring his form on a broomstick."

"That statement can be taken in too many directions," Elizabeth said walking toward the staircase.

The fact that Elizabeth had been warming up to James had not gone unnoticed by the rest of the group and Katrina was milking it to no end. Of course no feelings had arose on Elizabeth's part, she would have slapped herself silly by now if that had happened, but all the same she no longer was annoyed or irritated by him. He no longer asked her out and she was able to move beyond the wrong foot that they had started on. Nevertheless, James had begun to grow on Elizabeth. Although she still had some of her previous reservations, though disappearing rather quickly, she was comfortable in his presence and could carry off a civil conversation.

"Ready," Elizabeth said several minutes later. Katrina nodded and they left for lunch.

Later that night, Elizabeth was rereading Pride and Prejudice. James walked in and collapsed in the armchair next to her.

"Hard practice?" she attempted.

"No pain no gain, love," James said. "Anyway, I'm off for a shower. Don't go anywhere; I want to talk to you about the feast."

Elizabeth nodded, as James vacated the seat. She was surprised he had even brought up the feast. In fact, she had been so surprised; she overlooked the fact that he had called her 'love.'

A half an hour later, James returned to her side. They made a list of decorations, supplies, etc.

"I was thinking; do you think we could have a costume contest?" Elizabeth pondered.

"A costume contest, why?"

"Your' not a muggle born, I forgot." Elizabeth said smacking her forehead.

James laughed, "How could you forget that? Anyway, it doesn't matter, continue."

"Well in the Muggle world, you dress up on Halloween and go door to door asking for candy."

"Really sounds like fun, you'll have to take me one time."

Ignoring his comment, she continued, "So each house chooses a winner from their own house, and then the teachers can judge the best. What do you think?"

"What do they get?"

"I was thinking about house points."

"Run it past McGonagall, but I think it should be fine. I'm turning in. Night Lizzy. Enjoy your book."

"Night James."

James stopped in his tracks, "You called me James."

Elizabeth, in actuality, hadn't realized it, but nonetheless replied, "It's your name, isn't it?"

"Ya, but to you it's always been Potter."

"I can call you Potter if you like."

"No, call me James."

"Alright then, I will."

"Night Lizzy."

"Night James."

Elizabeth, unaware of the amount of happiness she had bestowed upon James, returned to her attention to Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy.

A few days later, McGonagall approved and announced the idea to the school. The halls began buzzing about costumes. Elizabeth, on the other hand, wrote to her mother and asked her to pick up something from the Halloween shops in town. Her mother sent her the costume of Ariel, The Little Mermaid. Horrified she sent the costume back. The second time she got a royal blue dress with a scoop neckline and thick golden strip that ran down the center of the dress. A hat that resembled a chef's hat, two blue bracelets, gold hoop earrings, large gold necklaces, and gold strappy heels were also enclosed. Her mother's note only read: _Nefertiti_.

On Halloween, Elizabeth dawned her costume, and walked across the hall and softly knocked on the door. When there was no answer, she slowly, ever so slightly opened the door.

"James," called out. With no response, she fully opened the door. There she found James, in full uniform, sitting at the edge of his bed, staring intently at a picture. She walked over and tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her.

"You should get ready."

James just continued to stare at her. She held his gaze, but her peripheral vision caught sight of the picture that James was still holding. It was the picture of James and Lily at the fountain.

"James what's wrong?"

Ignoring her question, "You know this picture was taken on the day my grandfather proposed to my grandmother."

"James," she said kneeling to the floor, "what's wrong?"

"They died today."

"I'm sorry, James." They sat there in silence. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

James shook his head.

"Are you still coming?"

James didn't answer. She knelt down and faced him.

"James?" she sighed. "I think you should come; I think your grandparents would have wanted you to enjoy. If they can see you, then they probably won't like that you're moping around in their name; no matter how chivalrous it may appear to you."

James looked at her.

"Please." She attempted.

"Alright." James gets up and walks to the restroom to change. Elizabeth stood up up and looks around there were many pictures on the walls: one of his immediate family in front of their house in Fulham, one of him and the guys jet skiing at Eric's lake house, and a recent picture of the entire extended family at the Burrow. James came out wearing a 17th century, French uniform.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Elizabeth asked.

"Porthos."

"Porthos, for Alexander Dumas's book The Three Musketeers; that Porthos?"

"I'm not quite sure, it was Chris's idea. He asked Charlotte to be Constance, though."

"Who's Chris dressing up as?"

"d'Artagan"

Elizabeth's eyebrow shot up in amusement.

"I know that look, what is it?" James said.

"Constance is d'Artagan's love interest."

"Well isn't that interesting? I'll have to talk to Chris about that.

"As I Charlotte."

"Ready?" James asked walking over. Elizabeth reached out and straightened his collar and replied, "Ready."

In the Great Hall, people were in all sorts of costumes. James went to find the other musketeers and Elizabeth went to find Alice, who had decided to be Alice from Alice in Wonderland.

"Did my eyes deceive me, or did you just walk in with James?"

"What is with you guys?"

"Oh nothing, it's just fun rubbing it in your face."

"Ha ha," she laughed sarcastically, "Anyway, I have interesting new."

"Really do tell."

"Well, have you seen Charlotte?"

"From afar, she' wearing some 17th century noble dress."

"Dear Charlotte is dressed up as Constance from The Three Musketeers."

Alice's eyes widened, "Who's d'Artagan?"

"The one who asked her to be Constance, Chris."

If it was possible, Alice's eyes got bigger, "Does this call for a meeting?"

"What do you think?"

"Let's call one just to make fun of her. It's not every day that you get to make fun of Charlotte," Alice winked.

"Ya, I need to learn from her. You tell Jackie; I'll tell Katrnia."

Alice nodded and made her way over to the Hufflepuff table to talk to Helen of Troy and Elizabeth made her way over to her genie friend.

"Meeting Ravenclaw."

Katrina's eyes widened, "Charlotte, No."

"Yes."

Before anything else could transpire McGonagall ushered all the students to return to their respective tables. The contest was going to begin. There were some interesting costumes, but in the end a 6th year Gryffindor, who had dressed up a Merlin and Dumbledore (the front side of his robes were Merlin and back side of his robes were Dumbledore), a 3rd year Ravenclaw who dressed up as a hippogriff, a 7th year Hufflepuff who dressed up as Venomous Tentacula, and a 5th year Slytherin who had dressed up a moving portrait. Ultimately the teachers choose the hippogriff as the first place winner.

After the feast; Alice, Katrina, Jackie, and Elizabeth made their way to the Ravenclaw common room.

"It is calm and ferocious at the same time, so near yet so far, part of you and me."

All the girls spurted out several options.

"Argh…," Katrina cried out, "Are you sure it's not love."

"Didn't I already reply to that answer?"

"You girls look like you're going to be out here all night," a voice said from behind them. The girls turned to face Chris.

"Well, well, if isn't Monsieur d'Artagan?" Elizabeth smirked. Katrina cocked an eyebrow.

"Here to see Charlotte?" he asked.

"Yes, could you let us in?" Alice asked.

The riddle was repeated.

"The ocean."

"Ocean?" Jackie muttered, "I could have sworn it was love."

"Thank you kind musketeer, we are off to see your fair lady, Constance." Katrina smirked.

Chris blushed and began to splutter words of it being nothing like that, but his words fell on deaf ears as the girls walked up the girl's staircase. The girls found Charlotte on her bed reading, ironically, The Three Musketeers.

"Oh no, none of that. It's nothing like that," Charlotte said defensively.

"You know that's exactly what your paramour said downstairs. Now what are we supposed to think? You might want to clarify for us, dear Constance" Katrina said.

"Well, I needed a costume and he asked me to be Constance."

"He asked you?" Jackie repeated.

"Yes. I really don't see the problem with it. You guys are really blowing out of proportion." Charlotte defended.

"Really now, then pray do tell why you are blushing." Jackie said.

Charlotte's already pink tinged cheeks enhanced in color.

"Besides if it wasn't a big deal then you would have told us, which you didn't. I found out from James." Elizabeth said.

"Do you like him?" Katrina asked. Charlotte blushed harder.

"That says more than you think it does." Alice stated.

"Okay so I like him, it doesn't matter; I only played his love for one night."

Katrina and Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean it like that; get your minds out of the gutters. Honestly you've been hanging out too much with James and Andrew, respectively."

"Hey, I can't help it. I live with him." Elizabeth said, and then turned on Katrina, "Since when have you been hanging out with Andrew?"

It was Katrina's turn to blush, "I haven't the foggiest of what you're talking about."

"Praise be to Circe, if you even admitted it." Jackie countered.

"It's not like we're an item or anything," Katrina backed.

"Not yet," ventured Alice.

"Aye don't get smart."

"Are you saying that you're not ready to commit to Wood?" Charlotte asked innocently.

"I should be asking you the same question."

This friendly banter continued into the night. Elizabeth returned to the Head Dorm an hour before midnight to find James asleep on the couch holding her Pride and Prejudice book. Elizabeth went over and shook him. James stirred and his eyes opened.

"Hey, why didn't you go to bed?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Waiting for you."

"You didn't have too."

"I wanted to say thank you for earlier tonight. I was thinking about staying in with the album and then roaming the halls."

"You needed it, besides what are friends for?"

James hugged her, although surprised she hugged him back. She smiled into his chest, as somewhere outside a lone wolf whistled at the full moon.

* * *

A/N: not to happy with this chapter, but it's not as awful as i suspected. Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4: Come Again

Chapter 4: Come Again

Elizabeth woke up on November 15th to the cacophony of four boys singing in the hallway. Annoyed, she opened the door.

"Oye, what's going on?"

The boys turned to face her.

"Darn, how can you wake up and not James?" Andrew asked.

"Because James has a lead head," she answered, "Ever thought of opening the door."

"Of course not." Frank answered shamelessly.

Elizabeth groaned and crossed the hallway and opened the door. The boys walked through; Chris stopped in the door frame and said "Stay, he would appreciate it."

As Elizabeth approached the footboard of the bed, she found that all the boys were silently sniggering at the sleeping figure. Elizabeth looked at them; Eric motioned not speak. James tossed and mumbled, "Lizzy, don't leave. I love you." Elizabeth's eyes widened and she blushed when she realized her company. Andrew began laughing, which caused James to wake up with a start.

"What's so funny?" James asked sitting up reaching for his glasses. This made all the boys laugh. Andrew came up behind Elizabeth and said "Lizzy don't' leave. I love you," and began laughing again. James and Elizabeth both blushed and avoided each other's gaze. Suddenly, Elizabeth felt herself rising; she looked around and saw that Andrew and Chris had picked her up and were grinning like Cheshire cats. Elizabeth began screaming in protest, but it was too late. They threw her onto the bed. She landed on top of James. Her head hit his hard chest. She looked up to see an embarrassed James giving her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

She didn't reply. She simply rolled off of James. She could still feel her heart going a mile a minute and didn't trust herself to speak. The boys picked up James and carried him downstairs. Elizabeth went back to her room to get ready for a very long day.

In the Great Hall, Elizabeth and Alice were silently eating breakfast when Katrina plopped into the seat in front of Elizabeth and asked, "So what is this I hear about you waking up in James's arms?" On that note, Alice spit out the pumpkin juice in her mouth onto the second year girl in front of her. Mumbling a quick apology and "Scourgify." She immediately rounded on Elizabeth, who recalling the morning's events was blushing.

"You slept with James?"

"Are you bloody insane? I woke up due to the cacophony of your brother. Wood and Chris unceremoniously threw me into bed with James."

Katrina smirked. Elizabeth's wyes narrowed, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Katrina. Honestly Charlotte's right, you've been spending too much time with Wood."

"I don't spend that much time with Andrew."

"The time you spend snogging him counts as time spent with him, Katrina." Elizabeth said exasperately.

Charlotte plopped into the seat next to Elizabeth. "What is this I hear about you sleeping with James?" Jackie who just arrived promptly questioned her, "You slept with James?"

"I DID NOT SLEEP WITH JAMES POTTER! WOOD YOUR DAYS ARE BLOODY NUMBERED TO ZERO!"

The entire hall went silent. Everyone was staring at her. Except Wood, who was laughing like an idiot. On cue, James stood up and confirmed Elizabeth's statement. Throughout the day, Wood found himself attacked by birds, bats, owls, and at one point a snake.

The one class that all of ten of them had was Muggle studies, which had become a required class soon after the war. Professor Carter was an enthusiastic teacher and on this particular day she was more on edge than usual.

"So class, today I would like to inform you that Headmistress McGonagall, the governors, and the Minister have agreed to introduce this project." With a flick of her wand a chart came down titled Muggle Me. "So you will be assigned a partner, and both of you will be living in the same house for two weeks in Muggle London during your winter holidays. At the end of two weeks, a ministry official will come and inspect your living quarters and your hospitality. He or she will be with you the entire day, so be sure to have something planned. To the Muggles, you will be a married couple. You will have to come up with a history with your partner. Your ages are 21. You will be receiving electricity, water, and rent bills we have set up an account that will be given to you in order for you to pay your bills. There are protective spells on the house, so don't try any funny business. Now onto selecting partners. Could the ladies come to my right and the gentlemen to my left. When I call your names please step forward."

There was a shuffling of feet and names began. After a few names.

"Frank Longbottom and Jacqueline Cromwell." Alice unsuccessfully stifled a giggle.

"What's so funny," asked Elizabeth as Frank and Jackie exchanged rings.

"He fancies her," Alice whispered.

Elizabeth looked back at the "couple" and sure enough Frank was blushing. They picked a house in Ealing, and stepped to the side. The next pairs went by rather quickly.

"Eric Masters and Alice Longbottom."

It was Alice's turn to blush. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, but Alice quickly stepped into the middle to avoid Elizabeth's questioning glance.

After another several pairs, "Christopher Richards and Charlotte Grey."

Elizabeth looked over at Charlotte who looked relieved to get her boyfriend as her partner.

The pairs had surpassed the amount of "single" students, but there were still a handful to go.

"Andrew Wood and Katrina Andrews."

They both stepped forward and exchanged rings and then Andrew unexpectedly pulled Katrina in and planted one on her, not that Katrina minded. Elizabeth looked over at Professor Carter, who looked completely dumbfounded. Elizabeth giggled and met James's eyes; he was laughing along at the scene that Andrew created.

"Elizabeth Sexton and James Potter."

_Well this should be easy,_ thought Elizabeth, _I already live with him_

Later that night Katrina, Alice, Jackie, and Charlotte awaited Elizabeth in her bedroom for a "meeting." Elizabeth walked in surprised at her assembly.

"And to what pleasure do I owe this meeting to?"

"Are you okay with it?" Alice asked.

"Okay with what?" Elizabeth asked back.

"With James being your partner?" Jackie asked.

"Ya, of course, what's wrong with it?"

Katrina blinked at her. Then tentatively put her hand to Elizabeth's forehead. Elizabeth just looked quizzically at her. "Come again"

Elizabeth skeptically repeated, "What's wrong with it?"

"I think you're ill." Katrina declared.

"Come again. What do you mean ill? I'm in perfect health; I'll let you know."

"If this was three months ago, you would be kicking and screaming; cursing James to hell and back." Katrina stated laughingly.

Elizabeth was silent. Her mind was doing back flips.

"Don't go back to hating him, now that you've realized that you like him as a person." Alice said reading her mind.

"Unless you've fallen for him, then definitely don't go back to hating him." Katrina joked. Elizabeth looked up and caught Katrina's gaze. "You have fallen for him." Katrina said as her eyes widened.

"No, I haven't," Elizabeth said convincingly. Although she doubted that anyone believed her.

Katrina was going to protest when Charlotte said, "Don't think on it too much. We'll leave you to your thoughts." With that they all bid her a good night and left.

Elizabeth sat down fingering her ring. Her mind was churning. She replayed every interaction with James from the last couple of months in her mind ending with this morning's events. She sighed and decided to go to bed; unable to convince herself that her heart had not been racing a mile a minute when thrown onto James's bed this morning.


	5. Chapter 5: Moving In

I know it's been a long time but this one is long so I hope it makes up for it

Disclaimer: I'm not richer than the Queen of England, so this obviously doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Moving in

November passed and it was they were about to end the first entire week of December, which just left one more week till the project began. The leaves had fallen and the cold air was chilling. Elizabeth, however, had paid little attention to the last two weeks of November as she had more important things to worry about. She had caught herself, many times, staring at James Potter. Even though, James was oblivious to her "ogling" as Alice called it. It was worrying her because she had never felt this way. It was different, and it worried her. Today they were in History of Magic and Elizabeth was once again staring at the back of James's head.

"You know if you stare at the back of his head any longer you're going to make an imprint." Alice whispered to her. Elizabeth immediately stopped staring at James to glare at Alice. Alice smiled, "Yay, I got the attention of your eyes for 2 minutes. I thought you were going to waste all on James." Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "Come on, Lizzy, can't you take a joke."

Elizabeth didn't reply and went back to staring at James's head. Alice rolled her eyes and returned to her notes. After sometime James turned around and caught Elizabeth's eyes. Elizabeth paled but kept the gaze. He just smiled at her and released a paper bird that flew up to her; then turned back to his notes. Alice intrigued by the scene that had just transpired waited until Lizzy read the note.

_Lizzy_

_Meet me after class. Need to talk you._

_James_

Elizabeth's heart began to race. The bell rang; Elizabeth gathered her things and exited the classing and waited for James outside the classroom.

"Hey" James said giving her a hug, which Elizabeth returned.

"What's up?" Elizabeth asked breathlessly.

"We need to talk about our story."

Elizabeth chuckled, "What story, last time I checked I wasn't writing a novel."

"Lizzy," James whined as they began walking toward the Head's Dormitory, "our Muggle Studies project story."

"Let's just use our story. We'll say that I hated you in high school. We ended up at the same college and began hanging out, started dating and you proposed two years later. We got married after graduation and here we are now."

"Works for me. It's funny; it's like they are giving a preview to what our life is going to be."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well isn't it? We'll be living with our spouse, going to work, coming home, repeat process."

"I guess. It'll be fun though." Lizzy smiled.

"That it will." James said.

Later that evening, Lizzy was resting in her bed, when there was a soft knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She mumbled.

"It's me." James said. She immediately sat up and smoothed her clothes out.

"Come in."

James poked his head in. "Hey, it's almost time for patrolling."

"Alright, I'll be out there in sec."

James nodded and closed the door. Elizabeth hastily put on her cloak and Head Girl badge and met James outside. They began patrolling from 4th floor to the Astronomy tower and left the first three floors and the grounds to the 6th year prefects. It was midnight and they made their way to the Astronomy Tower, and found a pair of fourth years and a pair of seventh years.

James was about to ask her if she was ready to go, when he saw that she was entranced by the full moon. Her hands were placed against the cold stone of the doorway that led onto the balcony. James sighed softly and watched her smile up at the full moon.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Elizabeth asked.

"It is." James replied as he moved closer to her. Elizabeth felt him come up behind her and shivered at his proximity; this did not go unnoticed by James.

"You cold?" he asked with concern.

"Ya, I forget my gloves," she said, the back of her hand touching James's cheek. James immediately took off his gloves and took her hands between his and began rubbing them. The color in Elizabeth's cheeks rose; she had not expected that. But his warm hands felt good against her numbing hands.

James looked up at her, "How does that feel?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Better."

They were so obliviously engrossed with each other that they didn't hear a faint click.

The next morning, Elizabeth happily smiled as she joined Alice at the Gryffindor table.

"Why are you so happy?" Alice asked skeptically.

"Because, it's Friday." Elizabeth lied easily.

"Liar," Katrina's voice said behind her.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

Katrina sat down next to Elizabeth and said, "I can tell."

"It's actually because you haven't a smile this big since you heard that Celine Flint slipped on her graduation walk." Charlotte said sitting down in front of Alice.

Elizabeth smiled at the thought and then asked, "Am I suddenly not allowed to smile without there being a reason?"

"Of course not, we're just stating that this time it has a reason." Katrina smiled.

"I didn't see you or Wood last night." Elizabeth said changing the subject.

"That's because Wood's sorry ass was with my brother in detention." Alice replied.

"It must have been traumatizing for you, Katrina, not getting your midnight snog," Jackie teased as she arrived and sat down in front of Katrina.

"Don't be telling me anything; you missed out as much as I did. Your "husband" was down there with Andrew." Katrina replied.

Jackie blushed, "It's not like that."

"Like all the time you guys spending the library is actually studying." Katrina scoffed.

"He's not my boyfriend," Jackie stated firmly.

"Well then step to it. You and Alice are the only ones without boyfriends."

"Hey! I don't have a boyfriend," Elizabeth protested.

Katrina waved her hand dismissively, "In my eyes, James is your boyfriend."

Charlotte, Alice, and Jackie all sniggered at Katrina's logic.

"Kat, he doesn't like me anymore," Elizabeth replied slightly dampened.

"Bullshit, let's ask him." Katrina said getting up only to be pulled back by Elizabeth.

"Katrina Louise Andrews don't you dare." Elizabeth hissed.

"Fine," she pouted.

"So, what's your story, Alice?" Jackie asked trying to break the tension.

"What story?" Alice asked

"For the Muggle Studies project." Jackie said.

"Oh that story," Alice said as she blushed, "Well, we decided that we met when I was walking my dog and he was walking his. My dog ran off and he helped me look for it. Then bumped into each other at uni, became friends, started dating."

"That story reminds me of the end of fifth year" Katrina replied.

"How?" Alice huffed.

Charlotte looked at Katrina as to say "you did that on purpose to entice her." Katrina just smiled at Charlotte and then said "You know when you had just finished your last OWLS and you were walking backwards in front of us and were gloating that you were done. Then you turned around and walked straight into Eric, lost your balance, which sent you both sprawling to the floor."

Alice blushed and asked, "What's your story Kat,"

"We're telling them the truth," Kat said shamelessly.

"You're going to tell your neighbors that you guys were friends with benefits and just decided to just get hitched?" Charlotte asked incredulously.

"Something like that," Katrina smiled. Charlotte shook her head, "What's your story dear Charlotte?" Katrina asked.

"Childhood friends, he moved away, met back at university, got married." Charlotte summarized. "What's yours Jackie?"

Jackie blushed and looked away from Katrina, "Met in the library, dropped my books, he picked them, and then had coffee. The rest is history."

"So this type of history is it like the type you read in the library or is it something else." Katrina asked as she raised her eyebrows.

Before Jackie could answer, Alice interjected, "Kat, that's my brother. I don't want to know."

"Lizzy what's your story," Jackie asked.

It was Elizabeth's turn to be flustered. "Well we're also telling them the truth. Met in high school, he stole my first kiss, ruined my first date, hated him, went uni, were in the same college, became friends, started dating, got married."

"Sounds like your life story." Katrina teased.

"Oh shove off, at least my reality is more decent than your reality." Elizabeth countered.

"Before either of you go shoving each other off a cliff," Charlotte interjected, "you," pointing at Katrina, "need to get to Herbology and you," she said pointing to Elizabeth, "need to get to Potions. Off you go."

Elizabeth was packing. They were leaving tomorrow for the project. She was looking at her nearly empty room. She sighed, _at least I'm almost done_, she thought to herself, _one thing left: presents._ She closed her things and left for Hogsmead. In Hogsmead, she ran into Lily.

"Hey Lizzy," Lily said.

"Lils, hi. What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just relaxing. What about you?"

"Christmas shopping," she replied motioning to the bags in her hand.

"Hmm," Lily replied, "Got everything?"

"One person left, your brother." Elizabeth replied.

"Who Albus?" Lily asked innocently with a cheeky smile that gave her away.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "James, Lily, do you want give me any pointers? What does he like?"

"You," Lily muttered bluntly and then replied, "Quidditch, but I don't think you should get him anything Quidditch related, everybody does."

"What do suggest I get him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well I'm not quite sure. I always get him sweets, but I once heard him ask Dad if he could pull some strings if he could enter the Department of Mysteries."

Elizabeth smiled, "Thanks Lily, you've been a great help. Just tell me one thing who is the Head of the Department of Mysteries?"

"Some guy named Irving Cram." Lily replied.

"Thanks." Elizabeth replied as she ran off.

"Wait what are you getting him?" Lily called after her.

"You'll see." She said over her shoulder.

She returned to her room and quickly drafted two letters: one to Arthur Weasley in order to set up a meeting and the other to her mother to find out more on Irving Cram.

Upon receiving her mother's letter she drafted a letter to Irving Cram in order to set up a meeting.

Early the next morning they all boarded the train to King's Cross. She and James made their way to the underground in order to reach their house in Ealing. They reached their house and found that it was furnished in a homely fashion. There was a letter on the coffee table from Professor Carter.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

_I hope you find your house most comfortable. Today is you're last day of doing any magic for the next two weeks under this particular house. There is book on the coffee table that is your photo book, just take out the ones you don't like. To your neighbors you have just come back from your honeymoon, your house in Kent was supposed to be ready but it was delayed so you rented this one. If you have an emergency just dial MAGIC (62443). Good luck._

_Professor Carter_

They opened the book to find that their first date was a Spanish restaurant near the river. There were a couple of pictures of them talking and dancing. Then there were just random pictures of them in the park, in London, horseback riding, etc. The next pictures were of James proposing in front of everyone in Trafalgar Square.

"Why did she have me proposing in front of so many people?" James wondered out loud.

Elizabeth gave an incredulous look.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe she was there the 257 times you asked me out," she replied sarcastically

"You counted how many times I asked you out in the Great Hall?"

Elizabeth blushed and looked away. "So how would you propose?"

"To you?"

"Sure why not. How would you propose to me?"

"Well, your perfect proposal is that the guy would take you to Berlin and propose to you on bridge in front of the island of museums."

"How do you know that?"

"Fifth Year, you girls played twenty questions the first night back."

"Stalker much," Elizabeth said. James shrugged. There was pause and then Elizabeth said, "You didn't answer my question."

James smiled at her and turned the page to see the pictures of 'their' wedding.

Elizabeth got up, "I'll be back for dinner."

"Where are you going?" James called after her.

"To the Ministry of Magic," she replied.

Elizabeth apparated into the Ministry of Magic and quickly made her way to Arthur Weasley's office.

She waited until his secretary called her in.

"Hello Ms. Sexton. My you are young, you must be my grandson's James's age."

"Hello," she said warmly. "Yes I am."

"So Ms. Sexton what can I do for you today?"

Elizabeth took out a voice recorder from her purse and presented it to Arthur, "I would like this to work in the Ministry of Magic."

"Ooo where did you get this?" Arthur asked excitedly.

"You can pick one up at any electronic shop." Elizabeth smiled.

"Really," he said, "I will have to get one. Okay now to business."

After about an hour and a half the tape recorder worked.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, thank you, do tell hello to James from me, and I think you might be joining us for Christmas dinner if Molly has her way with your professor."

Elizabeth blushed and muttered her good bye.

Elizabeth made her way to the office of Irving Cram. She was seated in the waiting area until the secretary ushered her to the office.

"Hello Mr. Cram," Elizabeth said politely, shaking his hand.

"Hello Ms. Sexton," he replied, "so how can help you today?"

"I was wondering if I could see the Veil."

"Now I can't allow that, but I'd willing to let you see it for a price."

"How much money do you want?"

"It's not about the money," he replied nastily.

"Then what is it about?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"It's about you."

"Well then I'll have to take that up with my lawyer," she smiled holding out the tape recorder.

"That Muggle contraption doesn't work inside here, you insolent girl." He laughed wickedly. "You have nothing."

"Really?" Elizabeth said wryly as she hit rewind and then play. As his and her words replayed, Cram's smiled changed. The recording ended and Elizabeth said, "It can go away."

"How?"

"Take me to the Veil and I'll delete it in front of you."

Cram led her through a series of corridors and took her to the Veil. Elizabeth as promised deleted the recording and Cram left her.

She approached it, conjured up a chair.

"Excuse me," she said clearly.

"Who is it?" a hollow voice answered.

"My name is Elizabeth Anne Sexton."

"What is your business with the Veil?" the same voice asked.

"I seek to speak with James William Potter, Lily Marie Potter, Sirius Orion Black, and Remus John Lupin."

"You may speak to them for a price."

She had heard that line once too many times today. "What do you want?"

"4 galleons."

"How am I to give it to you?"

"You can slide them across the floor."

Elizabeth did as she was told and soon she heard, "Very well, wait a moment please."

A short while later she heard the hollow voice, "Here you are, you get an extra one because she refused to be left behind," he grumbled.

"Thank you."

Suddenly she heard a female voice say, "Hello."

"Hello Mrs. Potter."

"Who is this?" she asked.

"My name is Elizabeth Sexton."

"Hello Elizabeth," said a mellow voice.

"Umm, can you introduce yourselves and then I'll introduce myself."

"Sure dear." Lily said. "My name is Lily Marie Potter."

"My name is James William Potter." James said, Elizabeth realized how similar James's voice sounded like his grandson's voice.

"My name is Remus John Lupin," the mellow voice said.

"My name is Sirius Orion Black," Sirius said.

"My name is Nymphadora Lupin," said the other female voice, "but don't you dare call me that. It's Tonks."

"Yes those rights are reserved for her husband." Sirius said laughingly. "Oww. What was that for?"

"So you'd shut up," Tonks said.

Elizabeth stifled a laugh and said, "My name is Elizabeth Anne Sexton."

There was a short pause, where Sirius, to Elizabeth's surprise, exclaimed, "Oww, Lily? I didn't say anything."

"I know, but you were thinking it."

"Hey, I'm mature now."

"The day that happens, Sirius, is the day that I forget James's birthday."

"Excuse my friend," Remus said, "he was about to make a joke about your surname."

"I was not." Sirius protested.

"Not a problem I got plenty of them from his and Mr. Potter's namesake."

"Who's my namesake?" James and Sirius asked simultaneously.

"His name is James Sirius Potter. The son of Harry James Potter."

"Who did Harry end up marrying?" Sirius asked.

"Ginny Weasley."

"Pay up Lily. I told you it was going to be a red head."

"I hope he didn't bother you a lot." Lily said.

Elizabeth couldn't see them, but she was 99.9% sure that Lily was glaring at James.

"Would you like me to lie to you?"

Lily groaned, "No, I know what that means."

"That's my boy." James said. "Let me guess, at the beginning of your third year, he asked you out."

"Yes, he did." Elizabeth said wincing at the memory.

"Did my grandson steal your first kiss and ruin your first date, as well." Lily asked.

Elizabeth replied that he did.

"He is most definitely your grandson." Remus said.

"Not to mention she's a red head too." Sirius added.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well you see old Prongs, here, cursed his own family by saying all Potter boys would fall for red heads."

Elizabeth blushed.

Tonks finally spoke up, "Not be rude or anything, but what is the reason you are here?"

"Oh my," Elizabeth exclaimed, "I forgot to tell you. I'm here to record your voices that is if you don't mind."

"We don't mind, but why?" Lily asked.

"Well it's his Christmas present." Elizabeth said as she blushed.

"Don't you hate him after all those things he did to you?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I did, until this year. He grew up so to speak. We are Head students now. We became friends." Elizabeth replied, her cheeks becoming redder.

"Dear, don't blush, Sirius here will start making fun of you." Tonks said.

"Hey, what is this? Pick on Sirius day?"

"I understand this is private, so I'm going to step away as soon as I hit play."

"Wait before you do can you tell us about him?" James asked. "We hear general stuff from the people here who gossip among themselves. So we knew that Harry got married and had three kids, but we never found out who there were and such."

"Well, he was, umm, a hand full," Elizabeth said choosing her words carefully, "until this year. He loves Quidditch, he's Captain and Chaser for our team. He loves to fly. His best friends are Andrew Wood, Eric Masters, Frank Longbottom, and Chris Lexington. Ultimate prankster, there isn't anyone that doesn't know his name infamously. He has two younger siblings: Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter. He has 9 cousins: Victoire, Dominque, Molly, Louis, Fred, Roxanne, Lucy, Rose, and Hugo; and a god brother Teddy Lupin, whom he looks up to."

There was pregnant pause where Elizabeth placed the recorder on the floor and step back into the cabinets waiting until they signaled her.

* * *

A/N: that click in the Astronomy Tower will come back I promise.

Read and Review please :]


	6. Chapter 6: The Project Week 1

I know it's been forever. I'm sorry I'm really bad at this. Thank you for putting up with me.

Disclaimer: As you all know I am not JK Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Project Week 1

Elizabeth woke up on Thursday. She opened the drawer on her nightstand to check if the tape recorder was still there; it was. She made her way downstairs and began to make breakfast for James and herself. She brought breakfast into the dining room to find James already there and ready for work. She set the food down and they ate silently until she said, "James we need to talk."

James looked up from his food.

"I think we should change sleeping arrangements," she continued.

"No."

"What do you mean no? It's not fair that I sleep comfortably in a Queen size bed and you sleep on a couch that you barely fit on."

"It's fine. I don't mind," he replied.

Elizabeth was getting exasperated, "We could share the bed. We're mature adults."

James stood up and exited the dining room; she followed him into the kitchen, "James, please; I feel bad. Can we at least talk about it?"

"We'll talk about it tonight," he gave in. He hugged her and then moved passed her. Elizabeth stood there until the front door closed

It was 6:30 and Elizabeth was on the couch stroking Matches and waiting for James when the phone rang. She answered.

"Mrs. Potter, this is Constable Jones," a gruff man's voice said. "Could you please come to Royal Hospital Chelsea? You're husband has been shot."

"What? What happened?" Elizabeth asked frantically as a hundred questions raced through her mind. The main one being what was James doing out in the field; he was only supposed be doing desk work at Scotland Yard.

"Nothing to worry about, madam, he's been shot in the arm, but the force of the bullet caused him to fall backwards onto a pavement and he suffered a concussion."

"I'm on my way."

"We'll be there waiting for you madam."

Elizabeth hung up the phone and immediately called Professor Carter and informed her about the situation. Professor Carter gave her permission to apparate to the hospital and told her that James's parents would be there as well.

When Elizabeth got to the hospital Harry and Ginny were already there. She walked over to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I'm …"

"Elizabeth Sexton." Mrs. Potter finished for her. "We know," she smiled, "we've heard a lot about you."

Elizabeth smiled, "They can't be pleasant considering…" she trailed off.

"Darling, James only can say good things about you." Ginny smiled. She looked over to Harry and they shared a look of amusement.

"I've talked to the doctors and they said it's nothing to worry about. They're going to take out the bullet and release him tomorrow. Elizabeth, I was wondering if we check him out tomorrow, so we could swing by St. Mungo's, so that they could take care the rest of it."

Elizabeth nodded. Soon a constable from Scotland Yard came up to them.

"Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes," both Ginny and Elizabeth replied. Elizabeth blushed, as Ginny and Harry laughed.

"Mrs. James Potter?"

"That would be me." Elizabeth replied.

"Constable Jones, I just wanted to inform you that we are letting James go today. He isn't allowed back until next Tuesday and then he's finished on Friday, and he still won't be able to pick up things. Enjoy your Christmas." Then he walked off.

"We can go in and see him now." Harry said.

They entered James's cubicle to find him flipping channels on the mounted TV.

"Finally, I thought I wasn't going to get any visitors." James smiled.

Ginny smiled. "How are you darling?" as she bent down to kiss the air of his cheek.

James just shrugged his shoulders and acknowledged his father, "Dad does this mean I don't have to go to Uncle Dudley's this year."

"We're all going before you return for school." Harry smiled. "You just get better."

"Better," James exclaimed, "I'm ready to get out of here. The shows on this TV suck. How did you guys find out I was here?"

"Lizzy called Professor Carter, who informed us." Harry informed him.

"Where is Lizzy?" James asked.

"She's outside filling out the rest of your paper work." Ginny said. "I'll get her."

Ginny walked outside to find Lizzy just outside the door.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked her.

Elizabeth looked down, "I can't go in there. I want to, but I can't. I could barely stay in the lobby. I hate hospitals."

"Dear, it'll mean the world to him if you came in. He doesn't look that bad. You'll be fine I promise."

"I can't promise I won't yell at him." Elizabeth said honestly.

"I don't blame you. Harry had to hold me back from hexing the constable who let him go out into the field." Ginny smiled.

They went into the room. Elizabeth walked to the side of James's bed and put her hands on the rail as Ginny stood at Harry's side said something and they said they would be back.

"Hey Lizzy."

"You are such an idiot." Elizabeth exclaimed. "What if you weren't hit in the arm what if you were hit in the stomach or in the back or …"

"But I didn't and that's all that matters." James finished for her.

"That doesn't stop you from being an idiot." She huffed.

James smiled, "You were worried."

"Of course I was worried, James." Elizabeth smiled back.

James took one of her hands on the rail and intertwined it with own. "Thanks."

Elizabeth nodded. "By the way, you have the rest of project off. Scotland Yard said you don't have to come back to work."

"Great so what do you want to do this weekend."

"I was wondering, if you don't mind, if could we go to High Wycombe."

"Sure, but why."

"My grandparents live out there. I always spend Christmas with them, while Mum's away for work."

"What about your dad?"

"I rather not go home to him drunk out of his mind."

"Alright, it'll be fun. Go home and pack for us. I'll be back tomorrow and we'll take the Overground and reach there around 5:30."

Elizabeth was so excited she kissed James on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she skipped out the door.

Harry and Ginny walked in a few minutes later.

"James," Harry said. James looked up, "There's lipstick on your cheek."

James raised his good hand and wiped his cheek to see that there was no lipstick. He realized he had been caught and his parents started laughing.

* * *

Read and Review please :]


	7. Chapter 7: Weekend in High Wycombe

Disclaimer: Any thing you recognize is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Weekend in High Wycombe

The doorbell rang. Elizabeth smiled and ran to open it expecting it to be James. She was surprised to find a woman waiting for her.

"Hello, I'm Anne Gordon. I live next door. I know this is last minute, but on Monday night my husband and I are having a Christmas party and it starts at 6. We hope you and your husband can make it."

"Sure, I think we can make it."

"Great." Anne smiled.

"Thanks for the invite. We'll see you Monday." Elizabeth said as she closed the door.

Elizabeth returned to the kitchen and finished preparing breakfast. Elizabeth heard the door open. "Is that you, James?" she called.

"Ya it is. You left the door open." He said.

Elizabeth stepped out of the kitchen into the hallway to see James. They stood in the hallway for several seconds staring at each other. Then, impulsively, Elizabeth ran and hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Did I tell you that you're an idiot?"

"Enough to last me a lifetime, love."

"Come on I have breakfast ready," she said leading him into the kitchen. "So we're invited to a Christmas party this Monday."

"Really? Where at?" James asked as he cut his eggs.

"Next door."

Before James could reply, the phone rang. Elizabeth got up to get the phone from the other room. When she reentered the dining room, she was not on the holding the phone and her arms were crossed against her chest and she was staring pointedly at James.

"What," he asked.

"Were you going to tell me that St. Mungo's told you to lay off the arm?"

James winced and swallowed, "I was going to get around it eventually. Besides they said it would be fine within the week." He said trying to be charming.

Elizabeth wasn't buying it, "That's no excuse James."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it was a big deal."

"It's alright." She said as she picked up her plate and then walked to the kitchen to put her plate in the sink. She stood there for a minute taking it all in. Then she promptly walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to bring the bags down. As she was bringing the second bag down, she saw James watching her bring the bag.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and took his hand in hers as they wheeled their bags outside and locked the door. They took the tube to Victoria and then boarded the Overground train to High Wycombe. They sat side by side, hands entwined, talking and laughing sporadically throughout the train ride. It was high noon when they reached High Wycombe. They got off and Elizabeth began searching for her grandparents when they heard a voice behind them.

"Hey pumpkin, you're going the wrong way."

Elizabeth whipped her head around to see her grandfather, she immediately let go of James's hand and ran to hug him. He was a tall man of at most 62 years.

"I missed you, grandpa."

"I missed you too, pumpkin." He said and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Now, where is this _friend_ you brought home?"

"James Potter, sir," James said, holding out his hand.

"Michael Bones," Elizabeth's grandfather said taking his hand. "You wouldn't be the same James Potter that made pumpkin's life a living hell, would you?"

Elizabeth cringed as she grabbed the handle of the suitcase tightly. "Grandpa," she hissed.

And to add to her horror, James answered, "Yes I am that same James Potter, sir." James then put a comforting hand on hers as to coax her into letting her grip on the handle go without breaking eye contact with Elizabeth's grandfather.

Michael saw this exchange and smiled, "Alright kids, let's go." He took the bag from both James and Elizabeth, as they walked toward the car.

"Do you want to sign your death warrant or something?" Elizabeth whispered harshly, when her grandfather was a little ahead of them.

"What are you talking about?" James asked nonchalantly.

"You just told my grandfather that you bothered me in Hogwarts." She said pointing out the obvious.

"What was I supposed to say? No, sir, I'm not that James Potter, you must be confusing me with another James Potter. Honestly there's only one James Potter in our year and that's me." James replied sarcastically.

"Maybe you could have, I don't know," she said mockingly, "sugar coated it." She huffingly accentuated. James laughed and put his arm around her, even though Elizabeth wasn't amused.

Michael took that particular moment to turn around. He saw his granddaughter trying very hard not to be amused as James laughed into the side of her neck with his arm around her shoulders supporting his weight. She finally gave in and laughed with him unconsciously wrapping her arm around him. He turned back around and smiled.

They stopped at the car, loaded the bags in and began their drive. The countryside was bright green from rain as the snow did not come till late January nowadays. On the left was a columned structure at the top of a hill, which James pointed out.

"That's West Wycombe Park," Elizabeth said as she turned around in the front seat to face James. "I'll take you there tomorrow."

They reached the house 5 minutes later. Elizabeth's grandparents lived at the edge of the park. As they entered, Michael called out, "Helen, we're home."

Helen appeared from the kitchen and put her hands on her hips much like James's own grandmother would do.

"Grandma," Elizabeth cried and ran up to her giving her a hug.

"Hey pumpkin. My my you're big."

"Where's your _friend_?" Elizabeth blushed and called for James.

"Hello Mrs. Bones, I'm James Potter." He said shaking her hand.

"Darling, it's Helen or Grandma if you'd like." Elizabeth nearly died on the spot if when she suggested it. "Come on into the dining room, I have lunch ready."

Before they went in Elizabeth pulled James to the side, "Don't call my grandmother, Grandma."

James smiled, "Why not?"

Elizabeth knew that her grandmother was teasing her. She had written to her last month explainer her feelings for James, but she wasn't going to tell James that. Not over her dead body. "Because …," but she couldn't finish and James smirked and walked through the door. Elizabeth groaned.

In the evening, after coming back from town, they began decorating.

"James, come help me set up the lights on the house. The girls will begin the tree." Michael called. Elizabeth breath hitched as James replied he'd be right out.

"Don't worry," her grandmother said after James had left the room, "your grandfather won't threaten him."

"Who said I was worried?" Elizabeth replied nonchalantly.

"Darling, who do you think your fooling?"

Elizabeth didn't reply and began stringing popcorn. An hour later, she was half way through stringing when James and her grandfather returned. James sat down next to her and began helping her string popcorn. She suddenly felt self conscious and in her fluster she pricked her finger with the needle.

"Oww," she cried out. As she examined her pricked finger, James turned to see her bleeding finger and immediately put it in his mouth to stem the bleeding. After a few second, James realized what he did and awkwardly let go of her finger.

"Sorry," he began but she put a finger to his lips.

She smiled, "Don't be sorry," and she began stringing popcorn again. After they had finished stringing, they began trimming the tree. Michael and Helen came in to put up the ornaments.

"James would like to put up the star." Helen asked.

"Are you sure? I mean this your family tradition."

"It would be an honor if you put the star on our tree." Helen replied.

James topped the tree off the five pointed star and stepped back.

Helen sighed and leaned into Michael, "It's perfect."

"Grandma, you say that every year." Elizabeth said laughingly.

"That's because it's that season, pumpkin."

They continued to admire their handwork on the tree and the rest of the house and then retired to bed.

Elizabeth was down in the kitchen early the next morning in her tartan Christmas pajama bottoms and a small tank top.

"Hey pumpkin, did you sleep well?" her grandmother asked.

"Yes, I did. Thank you. How about you?"

"Well enough. Could you wake up James?"

Elizabeth groaned as she exited the kitchen. She walked up to the guest bedroom and gently opened the door. James was lying on his side facing the wall. Elizabeth walked over and shook his shoulder, "James wake up." He barely stirred. "James, Grandma's making chocolate chip waffles." She tempted. No result. _God he sleeps like bloody rock_, she thought. She stood there for a couple of seconds debating on what to do. She went up to his ear and whispered, "James." He stirred, then she yelled, "Wake up," with all her might. He woke up with start and bumped foreheads with her.

"Oh damn Merlin, I'm so sorry," a wide – awake James apologized.

"It's okay. That wasn't a smart idea on my part." Elizabeth consoled as she rubbed her forehead. "That is going to bruise."

James winced, "Let me see." He stepped forward and examined her forehead. He rubbed his fingers over her forehead, when Elizabeth winced at his touch; he blew on the bruise and then kissed it. "Come one, breakfast is waiting for us."

After breakfast, Michael dropped them at West Wycombe Park around the corner.

"Do you kids need me to pick you up?" he asked.

"No Grandpa, we'll walk home."

"Alright, be sure to leave at 2 then. Have fun." He said as he sped off.

"Come on," Elizabeth said as she turned to James. "We'll go to the mausoleum first."

They walked through the mausoleum and through the park to the upper courtyard that could be seen from the road.

"Should we have lunch?" Elizabeth proposed.

"Sure."

The set up their picnic and sat down. Helen had packed them sandwiches, some crisps, and water.

"So have you decided what you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?" Elizabeth asked.

"Quidditch, but if that's not possible I'd probably work in the Department of Games and Sports at the ministry. You?"

"I was on the Healer track since we finished our OWLS."

"Ahh," he said knowledgably, "so it'll be Healer Sexton. Merlin I hope you're not in the maternity ward."

She nudged him, "No, I'll be in the pediatric ward."

He looked at her. "What?" She finally asked.

"I was just picturing you in your blue Healer robes with kids all around you in the pediatric ward." He smiled.

She smiled and continued eating her sandwich. They finished their food and cleaned up.

"We should head back," Elizabeth observed.

"Lead the way." James said.

"Would care to take a tumble?" Elizabeth asked.

"Excuse me." James cocked his eyebrow in amusement.

Elizabeth blushed, "Get your mind out of the gutter. I didn't mean it that way. I meant down the hill." She explained pointing to the edge of the courtyard.

"You want to 'tumble' down the hill with me." James said, amusement coating his every word.

_Damn, I can't even say literally or figuratively, because it'll be just another bloody sexual innuendo to him._ Elizabeth thought, so she boldly proclaimed, "Yes I want to 'tumble' down the hill with you."

They walked over to the edge and pushed their picnic basket down the hill.

"Do you want to be on the top or the bottom?" James smirked.

Elizabeth blushed, "Top."

James laid down and Elizabeth laid down on top of him. He wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her in place and she snaked her arms around his neck.

"Before we do this, I have to ask. Are we going to hit any rocks?" James asked.

"Nope."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because I've done this before."

"Really," James said amused. "So I'm not the only one you've 'tumbled' down this hill with."

Elizabeth blushed, "No I've tumbled down by myself. You're the first person that's tumbled with me."

"Okay, you ready?" he asked. She nodded. He leveraged is weight against hers and they began tumbling down the hill. When they reached the bottom of the hill, James landed on top of her.

"No rocks." He said.

"Told you so." She smiled. They laughed as he got off of her and lifted her up. They picked up their picnic basket.

"Okay, lead the way." She nodded and they navigated their way through the tall grass. They walked and they talked. The sky was beginning to darken.

"Lizzy, it's getting dark. Are we still far?"

"No we're almost there. Probably another half an hour."

"Okay, stay close."

The sun had just set when Lizzy unlatched the gate in the backyard.

"Grandma we're home," she said, as she opened the back door.

"Thank Merlin. Come and grab some dinner," she called from the kitchen.

"Did you kids have fun?" Michael asked. They both replied that they did.

After dinner, Helen said, "You two should head off to bed. You've got a train to catch."

Elizabeth nodded and after cleaning up she got ready for bed. However, she was unable to sleep. After a couple of hours of trying to sleep, she got up and walked down the stairs. She saw the kitchen light on and walked in to find James drinking a glass of water.

"Hey. What are you doing up?" she asked him.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" he replied.

"Same. I was going to go outside and look at the stars. I used to do that when I couldn't sleep, especially around Christmas time."

"Why?"

"Well around Christmas time, it was because I thought I could see Santa Claus. Every other time it was to see the constellations."

James nodded and put his glass in the sink. He took Elizabeth by the hand and said, "Let's go find Santa Claus." He led her to the back door and into the backyard. They lied down in the damp grass in a T formation with Elizabeth's head resting on James's stomach.

"Look there he is." Elizabeth pointed.

"Who? Santa Claus?" James said looking to where Elizabeth was pointing.

"No silly, Orion. See there's his belt." She said pointing to the three stars in a row.

"I thought we were looking for Santa Claus." James chuckled.

"Ya well," she started lamely, "after years of looking. It was always just Orion and me."

"You used to talk to a constellation." James exclaimed.

"I fell in love with that constellation." Elizabeth said seriously.

"Your first love was a constellation?" James asked incredulously.

"Don't be ridiculous," Elizabeth said dismissively, "My first love was Fitzwilliam Darcy."

"Yes because a fictional character is so much better." James countered sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." She embarrassedly said. James smiled up at her and then looked up at the sky.

"We're such idiots." Elizabeth said after a while.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because Christmas isn't for another week."

"So, if he's making a list. He's got to leave the North Pole some time." James reasoned.

Elizabeth smiled and lightly shook her head against his stomach.

"And there he is." James said pointing at a shooting star. "Make a wish Lizzy."

"You too James."

After a few second Elizabeth got up and James sat up. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and held her hand out to James. James took her hand, but instead of pushing himself up he yanked her to the ground. She fell next to him, as he laughed. Elizabeth turned on her back, her red hair sprawling over her tank to her waist, blue eyes glaring at James.

"What is so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing," he said lying on his side facing her and then began laughing again.

"James," she whined, as she began to get up again.

"Oh no you don't." James said grabbing arm pinning her back to the ground. Elizabeth locked eyes with James. Elizabeth sat up without breaking eye contact. Each daring other to make the first move. James began to move forward as if in a trance. Elizabeth instinctively moved forward in the same trance. Their noses were almost touching when a hooting owl causing both of them to look in the direction of the noise breaking the trance. They turned back to each other and Elizabeth became increasingly aware of their proximity, and before James could even say anything, she got up. James felt her hair against his face as she stood up. She walked into the house only looking back at him before she stepped in. James shook his head and walked towards the house as well.

Back in the sanctity of her room, Elizabeth wondered how she was going to get any sleep now. Either way she did the best she could and waited for the next morning's encounter.

The next morning, James was down before Elizabeth.

"Sleep well?"Helen asked.

James hesitated because in reality he hadn't, "Well enough."

Helen smiled knowingly, "You know James; when I was growing up, my mother told me that there used to be a prince who fell in love with a common girl. They became friends and when the opportunity presented itself he told her how he felt. She, although in love with him, declined out of fear of being played. In her mind, he was the prince. He could have anyone he wanted. But he was adamant that was not the case and he proved it to her."

"How?" James asked. Helen smiled and James had a sickening feeling he had been caught.

"He showed her. Even though the first time he tried, they were interrupted. He tried again."

Before James could reply, Elizabeth walked into the kitchen, "Morning Grandma, James."

James nodded and Helen replied, "Morning pumpkin. You better eat your breakfast and get ready so your grandfather can drop you off."

An hour later, James and Elizabeth were standing in the living room ready to go.

"Alright, so since it's Christmas," Helen told Elizabeth, "your grandfather and I would like to give you this," holding out a package. Elizabeth took the package and began examining it.

"Open it pumpkin," Michael told her impatiently.

Elizabeth tore off the paper and opened to box to find a new pair of sapphire dress robes. She looked up at her grandparents

"It's for your graduation." Her grandfather told her.

"Thank you so much. They're beautiful." She said hugging them.

"James, this is your present," Helen said giving him another package. "I hope you don't mind it's small. We had very short notice."

"That really wasn't necessary. You didn't need to go out of your way to give a present."

"Oh nonsense," Helen exclaimed, "Go ahead open it."

James did as he was told and opened his gift. He received a golden snitch. "Thank you," he said. He took the snitch out of case and let it fly a bit and easily caught it. He grinned, as he put it back in the case. They left for the station.

As Michael was unloading the car, he called James over. He pulled out an opened deck of cards from his pocket. "I expect you play a good game, son." He said giving him the deck. "If you play your cards right, you'll probably beat me."

James nodded and put out his hand, which Michael shook. "Go on, catch your train."

James took the bags and went over to where Helen and Elizabeth were standing.

"Well have a good term you two." Helen said.

They reached home around 4.

"I'm going to take a nap." Elizabeth announced. She hadn't slept well the previous night for obvious reasons. "Can you wake me up in an hour, so I can make dinner."

"Sure." James said.

Elizabeth walked up the stairs to her bed. James went to the kitchen and began preparing the only meal he knew how to make: linguine with a cabarnet marinara sauce. After that was done he went to store to get bread and chocolate. Upon his return he made the tomato salad for brushetta. At six he went upstairs to wake up Elizabeth.

Elizabeth groggily woke up to someone lightly shaking her. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw James smiling down at her. She smiled back. "Hey."

"Hey." He replied back.

She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked at the clock, "James it's six. I told you to wake me up at 5. What are we going to do about dinner?"

"I'll show you," he said taking her hand and leading her downstairs to the dining room. It was dimly lit with a bread plate, tomato salad for the brushetta and a pot of linguine. Elizabeth turned around to face James.

"You made me dinner." She stated.

"You make dinner for me all the time." James shrugged.

Elizabeth hugged him. "Come on let's eat."

They sat down for their dinner.

After Elizabeth was done, "I'm stuffed," she exclaimed.

James laughed. "I'm going to clear this out."

"Great. I'll help. We'll get done faster." She said picking up her plate and the empty bread plate. They put everything in the sink.

Elizabeth was about to start the faucet when James said, "Wait. I have something for you. Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because it will make it only better."Elizabeth complied, "now open your mouth."

"James," Elizabeth complained.

"Just do it. It'll be worth it in the end."

Elizabeth opened her mouth and felt something smooth and square in her mouth. As the substance melted against her tongue, she tasted dark chocolate and orange. She opened her eyes to see James holding a bar of her favorite chocolate. She finished eating and asked, "How did you know?"

"The same way about Berlin." He smiled. They got to work. As Elizabeth finished drying the last plate and moved toward cupboard next to the wall to put it away, she asked, "What the sauce that you used with the linguine? It was amazing."

"Cabarnet marinara." James replied.

Elizabeth placed the place in the cupboard and smiled, "Trying to take advantage of me." She joked. She turned around to find James right behind her blocking her path out of the corner.

"Do you want to me to?" James said staring at her. Elizabeth held his gaze. He leaned in, "You better tell me now because I'm not going to stop."

"I'm not stopping you," were the last words Elizabeth uttered before James caught her lips with his own. He snaked his around her waist and pulled her closer and she locked her arms around his neck. He tasted like chocolate and oregano, she noted. They pulled away for air.

"I guess you're not sleeping on the couch anymore." She laughed.

"I'm not sleeping in the bed either." James replied kissing her again.

* * *

I'm really happy with this chapter. I think it's my favorite so far.

A/N: let's assume snitches are cheap to buy

Read and Review :]


	8. Chapter 8: A Week of Christmas

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. But hope you like.

Disclaimer: As you know I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 8 – A Week of Christmas

Elizabeth woke up to the sound of the television. She found herself propped up against the couch leaning on James for support with a woolen blanket covering them. Seeing that James was still asleep, she got up and switched off the television. She got ready and began making breakfast. As she was cutting the loaf of bread for toast, she felt two strong arms encircle her.

"Morning, love," James whispered in her ear.

"Good morning," Elizabeth replied as she turned her head and kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" James asked.

Elizabeth picked up the knife and used it as a mirror to show James the lipstick mark she had left on his cheek. James laughed. Elizabeth put the knife down and lifted her hand to wipe off the lipstick of his cheek, but James caught her hand. "Leave it." James told her.

"Why?"

James shrugged and picked up a piece of bread, kissed Elizabeth on the cheek, and sauntered out of the kitchen. Elizabeth smiled, shook her head, and returned to cutting the bread.

After breakfast, James got ready and came back down the stairs calling, "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth replied as she came toward the staircase.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He smirked. Elizabeth rolled her eyes got her purse and they walked to the tube station. They took the Piccadilly to South Kensington where they caught the District line to Embankment to catch the Northern. The Northern was packed and James and Elizabeth were near door in the corner between the door and the seats. Elizabeth was holding onto the bar by the door and James holding the bar overhead. The tube began to move and someone behind James lost their footing bumping into James. James's hand slipped from the bar and he went crashing into Elizabeth. He placed both his hands on each side of her head to steady himself with their noses almost touching.

Elizabeth smirked and leaned in whispered, "You know this seems very familiar, but the last time you seemed more confident."

James knew what she was talking about and regained his composure, but did not bother leaving his position as the train slowed down. "You're right this does seem very familiar, but the last time you were screaming. Even though, it didn't stay that way for long." He smirked back.

"But it did resume." She smirked.

"I don't understand why. You obviously enjoyed." James said confidently.

"I had every right to scream," Elizabeth defended, "You stole my first kiss."

"It was your first?" James said surprised. "But you had gone on dates before that."

"I hadn't kissed anyone though. You probably had you're first kiss when you were thirteen. I didn't. I always thought myself too young."

"I'm sorry." James said looking her in the eyes.

Elizabeth smiled, "Why are you sorry? You were right I did enjoy it. I was just upset with myself that I did like it. You made me open up; not take life for granted; not to let a moment pass me by."

James nodded. The train stopped again at Waterloo. "Come on this is our stop." James said. James led her outside and toward the river.

"James," Elizabeth said as they approached the corner of the street, "can you tell me where we are going?"

James didn't answer but pointed to the London Eye. Before Elizabeth could say anything, James said, "Come on," pulling her into the road to cross it. They quickly crossed the street approaching the colossal Ferris wheel. They got on and once they were at the top James whispered in her ear, "I know this isn't the Eiffel Tower, but I hope you enjoy the view all the same."

Elizabeth turned around to face him. "James," she replied taking his hands in hers, "you don't have to live up to everything I said that night. I love this." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and turn back around toward the window. James wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back into him. Once they were off, James led her to the Westminster Bridge where they ate roasted chestnuts.

"James," Elizabeth said as she finished her last chestnut.

"Hmm," he replied turning to face.

"Thank you." She said taking his hand and intertwining her fingers with his.

"Anytime, love," He replied bringing up their hands to kiss the back of hers. They walked back toward the London Eye, ate lunch at a café, and then made their way back home. When they entered, Elizabeth went and checked the answering machine. Alice's voice spoke through the speaker, "Thank Merlin, I finally got this wretched thing to work. Hello, Lizzy. Alice here. I just called to let you know that tomorrow if you and James, that is if he's still alive, aren't busy then we'd like to have a get together. The girls will spend the day together and the boys will spend the day together. Then we'll all meet back up for dinner. Call me back and tell me if you guys can make it. Hope to see you soon. Bye."

"I see your friend is concerned about my life." James grinned.

"Don't flatter yourself, James." She said as she moved passed him and into the hallway, "She's just making sure I don't do anything brash in the next 24 hours."

"I would make you do something brash." James, following her, said feigning to be offended, "I don't think I evoke that type of emotion in anyone, especially you."

Elizabeth turned around, "Perhaps you've forgotten the last 6 years of your life where I constantly told you that you were an insensitive, pompous prat."

"I have forgotten," he said stepping forward, so they were nose to nose, "and do you want to know what makes me forget?"

Elizabeth hesitated for a millisecond, she was sure that if she answered yes then she would lose the argument, but then again it probably wouldn't be so bad. "What? Do you tell yourself that I didn't say it because I assure you I've said plenty of nasty things over the past 6 years."

James smiled and said, "No, what makes me forget is this," as he kissed her.

They pulled away for air, "Do you want to know something?" Elizabeth asked resting herself against him looking up at him.

"What, darling?" James asked.

"It makes me forget too." She said softly.

James kissed her forehead in response, "Call her back."

Elizabeth nodded and called Alice back to tell her that they were free and would join the rest of the group tomorrow.

Around 5 Elizabeth started getting ready for the party next door. She wore a chiffon navy blue halter dress with satin draped around the torso. As she was finishing up, James came in. He stood there for a moment taking her in before saying, "You look beautiful, love."

Elizabeth smiled, "Thanks. We leave in 10, so get ready."

"I'll be ready, don't worry," he replied as she exited the room.

They made their way over to the neighbors' house a little while later. Anne led Elizabeth over where all the women were sitting, while James and Anne's husband, Ralph, grabbed a beer from the counter.

"I can't believe you're twenty one," one of the women, Clara, exclaimed, "You don't look it. And you got married so quickly. How did you do it?"

Elizabeth smiled, "We were dating for three years, but we've known each other since we were 11."

"Aww that's so sweet, you were childhood sweethearts." April cooed.

Elizabeth laughed, "Not exactly. We were more like Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy."

"Even better." Anne replied, as she poured wine for Elizabeth.

"So what are everyone's plans for Christmas?" Elizabeth asked. The women animatedly chatted about the plans for Christmas and Elizabeth wondered if life could be this peaceful. She looked over at James, to see him enjoying himself with the boys. James caught her eye and winked. Elizabeth smiled and broke eye contacting before restoring it. James chuckled and returned to his conversation. Elizabeth's gaze lingered on him for a moment before she returned to her own conversation. Around 11, Elizabeth and James bid their neighbors good night.

"Did you have fun, Liz," James asked as they walked up the stairs.

"I did," she smiled as she opened the bedroom door. "Did you?"

"Ya, nice way to spend an evening," he said taking off his coat and tie throwing it on the dresser, "but I don't think our night is over, Mrs. Potter." He smirked at her.

"Really, Mr. Potter," she played along stepping forward, "why not?"

"Because I did not get to dance with you." He stated frankly as he pressed the play button of the stereo system and stepped forward. "Dance with me?"

Elizabeth started, "James,…"

"Please, Lizzy." He said softly. She nodded her head. James arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close as Dean Martin's voice filled the air.

_When the marimba rhythm starts to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like the lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

If it was humanely possible James pulled her closer to him.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

James's chin rested onto of Elizabeth's head and Elizabeth's head rested against his chest listening to his heartbeat.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique _

_When we sway I go weak_

Elizabeth could feel her knees go weak as the danced and she knew it had nothing to do with being on her feet for most of the night.

_I can hear the sound of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Makes me thrill only you know how _

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

James smiled at the stanza. It was his favorite part of the song, as it encompassed his feelings for approximately the past 5 years.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

James kissed the top of her head. Immediately, she looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and pressed his forehead to hers. Elizabeth closed her eyes. James took in the sight of her peaceful state and closed his eyes as well.

_I can hear the sound of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Makes me thrill only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

James closed the gap between them and kissed her. "Good night, Lizzy." He said turning around to leave. Elizabeth grabbed his hand. "James, take the bed tonight."

James laughed, "Some boyfriend I am, if I make my girlfriend sleep on the couch. Besides if my mother or grandmother ever found out I would not live to see light of day."

"Then we'll share. James, just like you said, what type of girlfriend would that make me if I let my boyfriend sleep on the couch. It's not a big deal." She reasoned.

"Easy for you to say." James said under his breath.

"What was that?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Nothing," James said, "I'll stay."

Elizabeth smiled. They got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up around 10 to find James was already gone. She got ready and made herself breakfast. As she was finished cleaning up, James came in through the front door.

"Lizzy, come here," James said from the door.

"What is it?" She asked wiping her hands dry on a washcloth and then making her way to the door. She saw James holding the bottom of a tree. "James what in Merlin's name are doing?"

"I bought us a tree." James stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And you brought it back here by yourself?" She asked exasperated.

"I had a little help." James replied.

"Hey Liz," a voice came from the front of the tree.

"Ralph is that you?" She inquired.

"It is." He replied.

"Honey, could you get the door so we can put the tree down?" James asked.

"Of course, sorry." Elizabeth said and moved toward the door. Ralph and James put the tree up in the living room.

"How are your hands? Can I get you some tea, Ralph," Elizabeth asked.

"My hands are fine. No it's quite alright, Liz," Ralph replied, "Anne and I are going for lunch at her parent's house and we have to get going if we're going to make it on time. Maybe some other time."

"Well have a good time and hope my husband didn't wear you out too much with the tree." She said glaring at James.

"Not a problem. I was glad to do it." He said.

"Thanks mate," James said shaking Ralph's hand.

"Anytime." He said and walked out.

"Merlin, it's almost 11:20. I better start getting lunch ready." Elizabeth said hurrying out of the room and toward the kitchen.

"Why? Aren't Alice, Jackie, Kat, and Charlotte coming," James inquired following her.

"Yes they are. You boys are going out to a pub and we're staying here." She replied putting on the water to boil.

"Hmm…" James replied, "You know I'm a little hurt." He said half jokingly.

Elizabeth looked back from cutting her vegetables, "Why in Dumbledore's beard, are you hurt?"

"Because you didn't ask me how my hands were?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and continued to cut the vegetables stopping to put the pasta into the boiling water. "Don't be so childish, James."

"I'm not being childish. My wife won't ask me how my hands are after I lugged a tree for over 2 blocks."

"You cannot honestly be pouting about this." She said checking the pasta.

James walked up behind her, "What if I am?"

"Then I would say that it's not very becoming of you." She said as she moved over to the sink to strain the pasta. James walked back to the corner of the kitchen near the refrigerator. Elizabeth put the pasta into a large bowl and added the vegetables and began to mix. She looked back at James. She chuckled to herself and went over.

"Thank you for bringing a tree." She said.

James nodded. "How are your hands?"

"They're okay."

"Let me see them," she demanded. He showed his hands to her. She took one hand and placed a kiss in the palm. Then did the same to other.

"Now I can assure you I did not do that to Ralph."

"That's for sure."

Elizabeth smirked leaning forward. "You what else I don't do to Ralph."

"What?" he whispered huskily.

"Long slow tongue kisses." She replied softly and then started to walk back to the pasta salad she was mixing only to be pushed against the refrigerator.

"You can't tell a bloke that and expect to walk away." He told her.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" She challenged locking her eyes with James. James didn't need any further cajoling. He instantly claimed her lips with passion and vigor. Elizabeth responded immediately. James parted his lips and Elizabeth effortlessly roamed her tongue along the inside of his mouth. James then took over. He began kissing her jaw line, down her neck to her exposed collar bone nipping and sucking at it. Elizabeth gasped. James pulled away. They barely had time to react as the door bell rang. Elizabeth's eyes went wide, "That's Alice and Eric."

"I'll get the door." James said breathlessly. Elizabeth moved her hair in front of her shoulders and went back to mixing the pasta bowl.

"Hey Alice," James said opening the door.

"Hey James," she responded giving him a hug.

"He, treating you alright?" James asked Alice.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, mate," Eric replied. Alice giggled.

"Sorry honorary sister comes first." He grinned taking his hand giving him a manly pat on the back. Alice rolled her eyes and made her way to kitchen where Elizabeth was finishing the pasta salad.

"Hey Alice," Elizabeth greeting giving her a hug. Jackie and Frank were the next to arrive. Then Chris and Charlotte. Andrew and Katrina were last to arrive, as usual.

"Sorry, mate, we got caught up." Andrew told James.

"I'm sure you did. Good to see you Wood." James smiled. "Alright girls we'll see you later."

"Bye James," Elizabeth said.

"Bye, love." Katrina and Alice each raised an eyebrow, as Elizabeth beamed back at him.

As the door shut Elizabeth was met with questioning looks.

"What?"

"Bye, love?" Jackie inquired humorously.

"We're supposed to be a married couple." Elizabeth argued.

"Oh come off it. You were practically drooling when he called you love." Alice responded.

Elizabeth was silent. "Wait a minute. I don't believe it." Charlotte said. Everyone looked at her incredulously, "She's more than fallen for him. Something's happened. It's moved further then just I like you."

Elizabeth didn't respond. "Well tell us what happened woman." Kat demanded.

Elizabeth looked down and smiled. "Alright let's sit down."

Elizabeth started with James being hospitalized. Then at her grandparents' house. As reached Sunday night's events, Elizabeth unceremoniously flipped her back revealing the bright red mark that James had left earlier this morning on her collarbone. Alice spotted it first. She signaled Kat to look. Kat raised her eyebrows at Alice as to ask her what was going on. Alice rolled her eyes put her left hand on her neck and rolled her head. Kat looked again; her eyes became wide and then smiled at Alice acknowledging that she understood. Kat nudged Charlotte and discreetly pointed out the mark. Charlotte smiled and looked away. Alice pointed it out Jackie, who sniggered quietly. The girls returned to listening to her. As Elizabeth ended with last night dance sequence.

"Oh that sounds lovely, I'm so happy for you," Jackie said getting up to give Elizabeth a hug.

"See James isn't so bad." Alice rubbed in laughingly

"You're his honorary sister. You had to defend him." Elizabeth laughed.

"You know Lizzy. I think you left out something." Charlotte smirked.

Elizabeth looked over at her, "Like what?" She asked innocently.

"Like how you got that lovely red mark on your neck." Kat replied.

Elizabeth gasped and put her hand over her love bite. "Would you like to explain yourself?" Alice asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Elizabeth asked.

The girls looked around at each other. "No."

Elizabeth groaned. "This morning James and Ralph, our neighbor, brought the tree in. I was slightly appalled that James made this man carry half a tree that he didn't pay for a good 7 blocks. So I offered him tea and inquired after his hands. James got well…"

"Jealous?" Alice supplied. Elizabeth looked at her as if to ask how did you know. "He's my honorary brother."

"Well yes I guess I could say jealous. So after Ralph left, I went into the kitchen busied myself with making lunch and James came in and began to complain. So I kissed his hands and told him I didn't do that to Ralph. I also told him that I didn't do long, slow tongue kisses to Ralph and then began to walk away."

"You don't tell a bloke that and expect to walk away." Kat echoed.

"James said exactly the same thing."

"Of course he did. He's a bloke." Kat replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Let me guess he then snogged the hell out of you which left you with pretty little mark."

"Pretty much."

The girls laughed and the rest of the girls began telling their own stories of what had happened over the past week. The boys returned and group went out for dinner. At the end of the night James and Elizabeth bade their friends good bye and returned home.

"That was fun." James said as they entered their home.

"It sure was," Elizabeth said taking off her scarf exposing her love bite.

"Looks like I left a mark," James observed running his finger to collar bone.

Elizabeth ignored the sensation of James running his finger over her collarbone and breathed, "You sure did."

* * *

The next morning when they woke up there was a letter waiting from Professor Carter for them.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

_ Just as a reminder a ministry official will be at house tomorrow at 9 am sharp. Please be ready and show them your wide knowledge of how to live in Muggle London. After the ministry official leaves you are welcome to return to your families for the rest of the Christmas holidays. If you wish to return to Hogwarts there will be a train leaving from Kings Cross at noon. Good luck._

_Regards,_

_Professor Carter_

The rest of the day was spent planning what would happen the next day.

* * *

Please read and review :]


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas Eve and Christmas

A/N: The much awaited chapter nine. This took so long and I'm sorry. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Once again my last name is not Rowling.

* * *

The next morning James and Elizabeth woke up early, got ready, and sat on the stairs waiting for their evaluators to arrive. James was visibly nervous with his gaze fixated on the door. Elizabeth took his hand and entwined it with hers. James tore his eyes away from the door and looked her as she brought the back of his hand to her lips and smiled at him. He extended his left arm and cupped her cheek. The both instinctively leaned in, their foreheads touching. They stayed there. Their silence and each other's presence comforting them till a doorbell cut through their peace. James leaned in and closed the gap between giving her a light kiss before he got up to open the door. Elizabeth pulled at their entwined hand and James pulled her up. James opened the door to see Draco and Astoria Malfoy.

"James Potter," James said extending his hand to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco said.

James moved to greet Astoria and Elizabeth extended her hand to Draco, "Elizabeth Potter." She saw James smile when he heard that.

"Draco Malfoy."

Elizabeth moved to greet Astoria kissing her around the air of both cheeks.

"James why don't you show Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy around? I'll get breakfast ready."

"Can I be of any assistance to you?" Astoria asked her.

"No, thank you," Elizabeth said sincerely, "Please enjoy the tour."

James led the Malfoys up the stairs as Elizabeth retreated to the kitchen. She put flour into a mixing bowl, broke a few eggs, added milk, butter, and began to whip till the consistency of the dough was runny. She zested a lemon and mixed it through. She turned on the water for the tea, as James and the Malfoys were coming down. She climbed the counter to bring down the tea set and tray. She propped herself off the counter as they came into the kitchen.

"Perfect timing, love." She smiled at James as she poured the piping tea into the teapot and placed the cream and sugar on the tray along with the cups and saucers. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy how many pancakes would you like?"

"Two for each of us," Astoria said.

"Three for you James," Elizabeth asked. James nodded.

"Okay breakfast should be ready in 15 minutes. James could you set the table, please?"

"Sure," he replied as he grabbed the plates and cutlery. Elizabeth followed them into the dining hall and placed the tea on the table for James to pour. Fifteen minutes later, everyone was served and Draco began asking James and Elizabeth about their plans after graduation. As breakfast came to a close, Elizabeth said, "So we've decided to take to you Borough's Market for the first part of the day and then if you don't mind climbing then we could go to St. Paul's Cathedral or we could go to the Natural History Museum. We have dinner reservations at 6 for dinner and tickets to see Phantom of the Opera at 8."

"We'll climb St. Paul's Cathedral," Astoria replied grinning. Draco seemed less amused at the prospect, but kept his mouth shut. After putting the dishes in the dishwasher, they left for Borough's Market. Traveling the streets Elizabeth and James pointed out the some of the different stalls and stopped to taste the different types of balsamic vinegars, olive oils, and marmalades. Astoria even convinced Draco to buy her some preserves for the Malfoy Manor. They ate at Tapas Brindisa on Stoney Street. At 2 they made their way to St. Paul's Cathedral. After passing the Stone Gallery on the way to the top, Draco began to complain, "How much further?"

"We've got a little over 100 steps to go," Elizabeth replied, "I promise you Mr. Malfoy the view will be worth it."

A half an hour later, they were at the top. With the sun begin to descend the view was spectacular.

"What do you think Mr. Malfoy?" Elizabeth asked.

"This is lovely, Mrs. Potter," he replied. Elizabeth smiled as she made her way to James who was walking along the railing to see the entire city.

"Well," Elizabeth posed.

"I love it. I want to stay up here forever," James grinned. Elizabeth laughed. They looked over at Draco and Astoria. She was leaning against the railing with Draco's hands resting on the railing, so she was between them.

"Do you have the camera?" Elizabeth asked. James pulled it out of the backpack he had been carrying. Elizabeth focused the lens and waited. Draco leaned to Astoria whispering something in her ear. Elizabeth began taking continual pictures. When the moment was finished, she viewed the pictures. James looked over her shoulder at the pictures she had taken.

"They would like them," James said.

"I hope so," Elizabeth replied putting the camera away. A couple minutes later they all made their way down the stairs. James and Elizabeth changed into nicer clothes to attend the theater.

"What are you going to do with the backpack?" Astoria asked as they exited the cathedral.

James smiled and pulled out a large folded FedEx box and quickly assembled it and put the relatively empty bag into it. "We're shipping it home," he explained.

Elizabeth hailed down a taxi and told the driver the address of the restaurant in Covent Garden. After dinner, they walked two blocks to the theater to watch Phantom of the Opera. Two hours later, the theater emptied.

"Did you enjoy the play," James asked wrapping his arm around Elizabeth's waist.

"We did," Astoria responded. Draco nodded in confirmation.

"Would you like tea or coffee? There's a place just around the corner or we could home and I could make some," Elizabeth offered.

"Thank you, but we should be getting home," Draco responded. "We left Scorpius alone, Merlin knows what state it's in now." Astoria nudged Draco. James turned his head to hide a smile, as Astoria glared at her husband.

"Thank you we had a wonderful time," Astoria told them politely.

"It was our pleasure," James responded. They bid their farewells and Draco and Astoria apparated away.

"Well, that went well," Elizabeth, said as soon as they had disappeared.

James nodded, "Want to walk home?"

Elizabeth looked at him incredulously, "Are you kidding me? We'll never reach."

James laughed and led her to the main street. "James we are not walking home." Elizabeth pressed.

"Why not?" He asked childishly.

"Because we won't get to Ealing till past midnight if we walk," Elizabeth explained, "Besides it's cold."

"I can keep you warm," James said leaning in.

"You are not cute," Elizabeth said pushing him away to hail down a cab.

"Yes I am that's why you're in a relationship with me," he said flashing his trademark grin.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, as a cab pulled up.

"Liza, come on," James whined, "Let's celebrate. We finished our project and it's Christmas."

"Where could you possibly want to go?" Elizabeth said opening the door of a cab that had just pulled up.

"A pub," he said sitting in the cab after her.

"A pub," the taxi driver repeated, "Are you crazy, boy? Which pub is going to be open for you on Christmas Eve?"

Elizabeth sniggered, "34 Windermere Road, Ealing."

"Is there any place that we could get a bottle of wine to take home? Actually nevermind, I have something at home." James said.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Once home James took off for the room that neither of them were staying in; right in front of stairwell. Then taking whatever he was hiding in room with him, off to the room he was staying next to the master. After that one night, she could not convince James to share a bed with her. She took two glasses from the kitchen and made her way back upstairs. She reached James's make shift room just as he had uncorked one of two large Firewhiskey bottles he had.

"Do I even want to know where you got these?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll tell you if you want to know." James shrugged.

Elizabeth smiled. "You might want one of these," she said holding up the glasses.

"I thought we were just going to share the bottle," James teased.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and handed him the glasses, "How would we toast at midnight?"

James poured her a glass and then poured himself one. "Are you going to sit down?"

Elizabeth smiled and sat beside him. She looked at the clock on the shelf and saw that it was 11:30. The talked, laughed, and drank. James more than Elizabeth. A half an hour later and one bottle finished, the fireworks began. The first firecrackers made an almost drunk James jump back hitting his head on the shelving unit. Elizabeth giggled.

"You think it's funny?" James slurred.

Elizabeth nodded and giggled again.

"Well it's not," James said indignantly. This only made Elizabeth bubble in laughter even more. James crossed his arms; "I think you should kiss it better."

"What makes you say that?" Elizabeth managed through her giggles.

"My head hurts," James replied. Then added as an afterthought, "and I'm your boyfriend."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed the crown of his head, "Better?" She said leveling her head with his.

James leaned in and kissed her on the mouth and then said, "Much."

Elizabeth laughed, falling back into the heap of pillows and blankets. James moved next to her and handed her another glass and they toasted, more like dared each other to finish the glass first, to Christmas.

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up at 9:00 with her head slightly throbbing. She got her wand and took 10 minutes to clean the house. Then she packed her bags, placed James's present under the tree, and wrote him a note.

_Dear James,_

_Happy Christmas! I hope you have a wonderful time with your family. I'll see you when you get back from the holidays._

_All my love,_

_Your Liza_

_P.S. Your present is under the tree._

Shrinking her bags, she walked out of the house and faced it. She sighed; she never believed that she would miss this place, but she would. It was hard enough writing James a note and she was going to see him within two weeks. She caught a cab to King's Cross. She arrived there at 10:30 and found an empty cabin, opened her book, and waited for the train to lurch forward toward Hogwarts. Fifteen minutes later, the door to her cabin opened. She looked up to see James grabbing her things.

"What do you think you're doing?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Taking your stuff," he said shrinking her things, including her purse, down; leaving on the book she had in her hand.

"Why?"

"Because you're not going back to Hogwarts for Christmas," James said walking out of the compartment.

"James, this is not funny," Elizabeth called after him.

"I'm not laughing." James said solemnly turning to face her.

"James, I have no place to go, but Hogwarts." Elizabeth said softly, "Give me my things and go spending your holiday with your family."

"You're coming with me." James said.

"I couldn't possibly," Elizabeth responded, "and meeting your family so soon."

"You've already met my parents," James shrugged.

"Not when we were dating." Elizabeth pointed out. "James, you'll see me in two weeks."

"What part of 'you are not spending Christmas alone' do you not understand?" James asked.

"Do I not get any say in this?" Elizabeth asked defeated.

"No and don't pull a stunt like that again," he said taking her free hand and leading her off the train.

"What do you mean stunt," Elizabeth asked stepping onto the platform.

"Do you know what it felt like waking up and not knowing where you were?" James asked softly, "I thought that you were done with me, since you didn't even bother to say good bye."

"I would never leave like that. Didn't you find my note, I left it right on the table next to the tree?" Elizabeth asked.

"I did," James said, "but only after 10 minutes of sheer panic."

"I'm so sorry James," Elizabeth said hanging her head. "I swear I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't," James smiled lifting her head. "Come on let's go home."

When the got home the saw an owl waiting for them. James took the large envelope from him and the owl promptly flew away.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked as they entered the house.

"I'm not quite sure," he replied. He opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. Elizabeth leaned over his shoulder to read the letter along with him.

_Hey James,_

_Happy Christmas! Hope you're enjoying your break. I took a picture of you and Sexton. I hope you like it and don't worry mate I know you'll get her in the end. There's a copy in there for you and her, if she wants one. I didn't want to send it to her. She would have probably sent me a howler back and then given me detention when we got back. See you when we get back._

_Colin_

James chuckled and opened the envelope to find a picture of James holding Elizabeth's hands between his own with them staring at each other. Elizabeth smiled; she had to admit Colin really did have a gift for photography.

"It's a lovely photo," Elizabeth said.

"There one for you too," James said.

"I'll take it."

"Come let's open presents."

They sat down in front of the tree. Elizabeth picked up her first present from Alice, which was an ostrich quill. James opened his present from the guys who all pitched in for his gift, which is how the did it every year. They had somehow pulled strings and got him a one-hour session with Delaney Marks, the chaser on Puddlemere United. Elizabeth opened the rest of her presents from her friends. Then James opened his present from Elizabeth.

"What is it?" he asked a little confused.

"It's a voice recorder. Hit the play button, the one with the triangle." Elizabeth explained. "I can leave if you want to hear it alone."

"Don't be silly," James said pressing the play button.

"Hey kiddo," Sirius voice filled the air. "It's Uncle Sirius."

James looked up at Elizabeth, who smiled back at him.

"Wotcher James. Tonks here," Tonks said after her cousin. "Say hello Remus."

"Don't push the man," Sirius told his cousin.

"Hello James, this is Remus." Remus spoke over the mild bittering of his wife and friend.

"Hey kiddo," James said tentatively to his grandson, "I'm your grandfather."

"Hello darling," Lily said after him. "We hope your well."

"Of course he's well, Lily" Sirius said, "He's got his favorite redhead sitting next to him."

Elizabeth blushed. Not a second later, "Oof, honestly Moony tell your wife not hit me." Sirius complained.

"She's your cousin. Tell her yourself," Remus reasoned.

"You need to be more considerate Sirius," Tonks told him.

"What did I say wrong?" Sirius asked. "I mean no wonder he's named after Prongs here. He's exactly like him. From what his dear Lizzy told us."

"He is sort of spot on, dear," James told Lily.

"Darling, please don't be like your grandfather anymore. Just be yourself and she'll come to you."

"Merlin knows you did," James said. "Don't worry son, you'll be fine. She seems to like you already. You've got this. All those first memories you made will all be something to laugh about."

"You may be laughing, James. I still cringe at those memories of when you stalked me." Lily said.

Remus and Sirius laughed at their friend's expense.

"You loved every minute of it," James said cheekily.

"Not then," Lily countered.

"You both are making me gag," Sirius told him dryly.

"As much I would love flirt with Remus now to make Sirius gag even more," Tonks said.

Remus cut her off dryly, "Why thank you dear. I now know that you only flirt with me to make Sirius upset."

"You know I love you," Tonks said quickly, "But this is James's Christmas gift. We should say things at he would cherish."

"You don't think he'd cherish our banter," Sirius said mockingly. There slight smacking noise and Sirius cried, "Okay no need to get violent. Why don't you start?"

"James, we would have loved to meet you, see you grow up. You would have been like one of our own. I know you'll do well in life, just be sure to keep your chin up."

"James, from what Elizabeth told us, you sound exactly like Prongs. I know you here thinks about how Prongs was when he was a kid especially what he did Lily, but there a lot of things about Prongs that you also emulate with the exception of both your love lives, and that's a good thing. He's an amazing person just like I'm sure you are. I wish I had the pleasure of meeting you because seeing you would have made what Tonks, Padfoot, Lily, Prongs, and myself of what life should have been like and it would have reminded Padfoot, Prongs, and I of the good old days. I wish all the best." Remus said.

"Hey kiddo," Sirius said, "As much as you are just like old Prongs here. I bet you're also just like Harry. So I'm going to tell you something I told your father. The ones that truly love us never leave us. Remember that we have never left you. We live within you. Rest aside, give Minnie, if she's still there, a customary hello we used to do by setting fireworks under her chair at the Head table that spelled "We love you Minnie" when set off. Ring in that lovely Lizzy of yours, so I can win another bet with your grandmother. Tell your brother to bring in a redhead as well. Jokes aside go get her, she's a great girl and she likes you more than you think just like your grandmother did old Prongs."

"Darling, we love you." Lily said.

"Despite what you did to that poor girl," James said trying to mimic Lily's voice. Lily must have elbowed him since James let out a sharp gasp.

"From what I've heard you've grown into a miniature version of your grandfather. And James, he's proud. Extremely proud. If you had asked me when I was your age if this world could handle another James Potter I would have said no. But the truth is the world needs more of them. A lot more. And I'm so proud that one of them is my own grandson. From what Elizabeth told us, I can tell that you have become the man I would have wanted you to become. Don't change that about yourself. Your grandfather and I have had our ups and downs, and you will no doubt have your own. I will tell you this right now James that if you don't work through them you will loose that girl you care so much about. Give our love to the rest of family. Tell your father we love and Ginny that I would to meet her. Loads of love to Albus and Lily. Take care of yourself James."

"Listen to your grandmother, James she tends to be right most of the time. I'm proud of you, my boy. From what we've been told, by the girl who no doubt hated your guts at some point, is something that Lily would have said about me in our seventh year. Actually, your grandmother would have said something a little worse to my parents. It's how I know you're doing just fine. I made a lot of mistakes concerning your grandmother, some of which you've made with Elizabeth. You will have to work through them. Incidents like that just don't go away overnight. If you teased her, you will see that some things will come to light. You will feel downright rotten, but I'm here to tell you that you can work through them. Also, just so you know if you get into an argument she's always right." James said laughingly, "All jokes aside. Son, I'm proud of you. It's what you need to know and it's what you need to remember. So when it comes to the darkest of days for you, you will know that there's always someone thinking of you. Send my regards and love to Harry, Ginny, Albus, and Lily."

"Good-bye James," they all chorused and then the recording went silent.

James stayed silent for a moment and, suddenly, Elizabeth felt as if she had crossed a line.

"James, I …," She trailed off. She could not explain herself.

"Thank you," James said looking at her.

"You're welcome." She managed.

"They seemed to like you," James smirked.

"I guess, they love you."

James nodded, "Now open your present."

Elizabeth picked up the small box and unwrapped it. It was an inkbottle.

"I know you collect quills. So this ink is a refurbisher. You can dip your quills in this and it'll restore the tip and wash away the stains."

"It's in an odd bottle. I've never seen this brand," Elizabeth said.

"That's because I made it. Tested it too." James said proudly.

"You made the refurbisher," Elizabeth exclaimed. "That's incredible."

James smiled. Refurbishers took an incredible amount of time, patience, and trial and error to make. Elizabeth kissed him softly. After cleaning up, James got ready and they had lunch. At three, they locked the door of the house and walked out the front yard. Elizabeth looked back at the house; taking in the memories that she made here.

"Time to go, love," James said behind her. She turned around to see that he had loaded the taxi. She nodded and stepped into the taxi. In their last ditch effort to be Muggle, and finish the pounds they had; James and Elizabeth had decided to take a train to Devon. Elizabeth was relieved; it would mean more time to compose herself when she met James's extended family.

They reached St. Ottery Catchpole around a quarter to 7. Elizabeth looked at the Burrow in awe as it looked like it was going to collapse any second. James led her inside. It looked like everyone had just sat down for dinner.

"James, dear, you made it," said the elderly Molly Weasley.

"I did, Nan, I told you I would." James smiled.

"Are you going to introduce your friend to us," Arthur asked him.

"Of course, everyone this is Liza my girlfriend," James said wrapping his arm around her waist. There was an immediate reaction. The most notable to Elizabeth was the fact that Albus spit his pumpkin juice on to his Aunt Fleur clearly not expecting James to give that introduction. James, unfazed, went around the table telling Elizabeth who was who.

In the end, she ended up sitting between James and Fred; having a meal that could rival Hogwarts. Everyone had questions for her; it was as if she was the celebrity in the house, having everyone sit around in the living room. At one point, she caught James's eye as he watched her answer everyone's questions. He smiled at her. She raised her head ever so slight to ask him what. Still smiling, he shook his head and she returned to answering his family's questions. She was surprised at how easy it was to meld into his family.

After quite some time, James decided to bail Elizabeth out.

"So Fred, I believe you owe me 10 galleons." James said.

"Not yet, you haven't married her." Fred argued.

James scoffed, "You think I'm going to let her go now that I got her."

As much as Elizabeth hated being subject of a bet, she had to admit that it was most certainly James to make a bet with his cousin.

"Well then on the day of your wedding you will be 10 galleons richer my friend," Fred told him.

Both cousins laughed at each other and James drew Elizabeth out of the pool of people.

"When did you create that bet?" Elizabeth whispered as the conversation shifted.

"Third year." James said not meeting her eye.

Elizabeth smiled. The night came to an end and Elizabeth went home with the Potters where she shared a room with Lily.

* * *

A/N: I know Draco was obvious and don't hate for it please, but I love Draco/Astoria so I worked it in.

Drop me a line. Read and Review :]


End file.
